Give In To Me
by tsforhokies
Summary: Based off of  Episode 3x18.  A night of passion between Damon and Bonnie changes everything
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie was beyond tired. She was emotionally and mentally tired from everything that she had went through. Every since the Salvatore's have come into Elena's life Bonnie felt like her life had been filled with nothing but pain and heartbreak. She was always losing something in order to save Elena her Grams, almost her life and now her Mother. Technically Abby was still alive but not really a living person. She was a walking undead vampire all because of Damon turning her yet again to save Elena. Bonnie really did love Elena as her friend and was always willing to save her. But she was also tired of sacrificing things to save everybody else. She couldn't take it anymore and had an emotional break down. She really just felt like saying "fuck it" and leave everyone behind to deal with their own problems.

Bonnie remembered the time two weeks ago seeing Damon being tortured by the Orignals. It was an awful sight to see all of the blood on his body and the amount of pain that she was in. Despite all of the shit that Damon had done to hurt her Bonnie had found herself emotionally hurting from seeing the dark haired blue eyed vampire like that. She wanted to save him, she was going to save him. But then Klaus reminded her of what he had done to her and the anger and pain over took her and she left him there, but she did call Elena. Bonnie pushed away any guilty feelings of leaving Damon behind after all he didn't give a damn about her or her life so why would see care about his?

It was raining as Bonnie pulled up her car into the drive way of her house. Her Dad was once again away on a business trip leaving her in the house to say alone. She always felt alone in one way or the other. Bonnie turned off the engine to her car and pulled a hood over her head stepping out. She shut the car door and began looking for the keys to her house. This caused her to not to watch where she was going. When she looked up she ran into a solid wall of chest.

Bonnie stumbled back to see none other than Damon Salvatore standing there. His usual black attire soaked from the rain. His black hair wet and plastered to his head and rain water dripping down his pale face.

Bonnie was immediately irritated. "What do you want Damon."

"We need to talk." Damon told her.

"I have nothing to talk about with you." Bonnie said attempting to step around him into the house/

Damon side stepped to block her path. "Oh yes you do."

"Leave me alone Damon and get the hell out of my way." Bonnie said tone icy.

Damon didn't budge. "I haven't seen you Bonnie not ever since you left me to get tortured by the Originals."

"Is this what you want to talk to me about?" Bonnie asked with a roll of her eyes.

Damon clinched his jaw. "You're really something else you preach about being all good yet you have no problems leaving me to die."

Bonnie scoffed. "Wait you're anger at me for not saving you?"

"Come on witch you had more than enough power to save me if you wanted to." Damon told her.

"I owe you nothing Damon, it wasn't up to me to save you." Bonnie said

Damon narrowed his icy blue eyes. "So you admit it you were willing to let me die?"

"Kind of like all of the times that you are willing to let me die." Bonnie retorted "So I guess we are even."

"That's it isn't it? You left me tortured as a way of getting back at me." Damon said with a humorless chuckle.

Bonnie glared at him. "No I left you because I was tired of all of the shit that you've done to hurt me."

Damon shook his head. "What exactly have I done to hurt you?"

"Seriously are you that clueless or are you to self fish and blinded by your need to get Elena that you just don't give a damn about what you do to me to notice?" Bonnie asked

Damon was just as upset as she was. "You're mad because I saved Elena?"

"No I'm mad because you turned my Mother in order to save Elena." Bonnie corrected.

Damon scoffed. "Why do you care about Abby the woman who abandoned you."

"She's still my mother Damon." Bonnie pointed out.

Damon looked at her. "We had no choice to do what we did, if we didn't then Elena would be dead right now."

"That's bullshit." Bonnie spat out.

"It's the truth." Damon raised his voice. "In order to save Elena we either had to kill you or Abby. So I choose Abby and found a way to keep her alive."

"Am I suppose to be grateful for that?" Bonnie asked.

The rain kept falling around them soaking them more and more. "I spared your life witch remember that."

Bonnie arched a brow. "I'm sure that you did it all for Elena, you know so that you can always have me around whenever my powers are needed to save her."

"You have no idea why I spared your life." Damon told her.

"Tell me why did you Damon." Bonnie said with sarcasm.

Damon stepped forward. "Because if it's between you and Abby then I would choose you over her every time because Abby's life holds no meaning to me."

"Come on you know that I mean nothing to you Damon." Bonnie said she wished that the thought didn't hurt but it did. "You have proved it time and time again."

"Don't try to tell me how I what I do and don't feel. You are not inside of my heart to know of such things. " Damon snapped out the words at her.

Bonnie took a step back. "Maybe I don't need to be inside of your heart to see that you're a cold heartless bastard."

Anger flashed into Damon's eyes. "When will you ever stop being so damn judgmental?"

"Whenever you stop acting like a heartless jackass." Bonnie told him.

Damon smirked. "You think that you've know it all don't you little witch?"

"I've seen it all. I know that you don't care." Bonnie found herself getting emotional. "You don't fucking care about snapping my Mother's neck and turning. Just like how you never cared about anything else that has been done to hurt me."

"I will not apologize for turning Abby." Damon told her "Because I'm not sorry about saving your life or keeping you human over her. I don't care about Abby suffering if that means that you don't. If seeing her like that hurts you then I am sorry but I'll never regret turning Abby. I know that you would have never went through transition and therefore would have chosen to die."

Bonnie swallowed a couple of tears rolling down her cheek. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I can deal with Abby being turned. What I can't deal with is you being gone." Damon said sincerely. "You dying witch I couldn't deal with that. That would break my heart. Believe it or not I do care about you."

Bonnie didn't know how to respond she never would have guessed that Damon felt that way about her. "Damon." Was all that she could say.

Damon did something next that surprised the both of them he stepped up to her cupping her face in his hand. He wiped a thumb over her tear stained cheek before pressing his lips to hers in a hot scorching kiss.

Bonnie was taken aback by Damon kissing her. She was prepared to push him away but soon found herself into the kiss. Her eyes fluttered close and her lips parted.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him deepening the kiss.

They stood in the train kissing passionately. Her tongue dueling with his for dominance. She moaned into the kiss tangling her fingers into his wet hair.

Damon used vampire speed and rushed them over under the cover of her porch. He pressed her body against the wall of the house next to the front door. Removing his lips from hers to kiss her all along her neck and jaw line.

Bonnie tilted her head back gasping in pleasure. She grabbed his face and brought his lips back to hers for a longing kiss.

Damon worked himself between her lips pressing the hardness of his jeans between her crotch.

Bonnie moaned against his lips as she felt wetness pool between her legs.

Damon grinded himself against her. Drying humping her until she got wetter and wetter, until her arousal was an overpowering scent.

Bonnie rocked her hips against his panting all the while.

Pulling back from the kiss Damon could see the lust and desire in her green eyes. It reflected how he was feeling. He wanted to fuck her both fast and slow. "Invite me in."

Her mind was telling her that she shouldn't do this. She should turn him away and forget that this ever happened. But her body said another thing. She wanted Damon and wanted him inside of her. Bonnie moved opening the front door. She stepped inside of the house and turned back to face him.

"Come in." Bonnie told him.

Damon rushed into her house slamming the door behind him and pulling her into another scorching kiss. The kiss quickly grew hotter and heaver. Clothes were removed one article at a time until they were a big heap on the floor. When they were both naked he picked her up and with vampire speed carried her to her bed room.

They fell to the bed in a passionate embrace. Rolling around and kissing and touching each others naked flesh until their desire and want for each other were at a fevered pitch.

Damon cupped her breasts in his hand. "Do you want me Bonnie?"

"Yes." Bonnie answered breathlessly.

"You have no idea how much I want you. How long I have wanted you." Damon admitted brushing a thumb over her taut nipple.

Bonnie's back arched off of the bed as she let out a verbal sound of pleasure.

Damon lowered his head taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it deeply.

Grabbing the back of his head Bonnie moaned out in pleasure.

Damon worked a hand between her thighs brushing his fingers over her dripping wet sex.

Bonnie felt an intense jolt of pleasure go through her.

Damon pulled his mouth from her breasts. Eyes on her face as he slipped a finger inside of her.

Parting her legs to give him better access her moans grew louder.

"Fuck you're tight." Damon groaned as he slipped another finger inside and began moving them in and out of her

Bonnie began to move her hips to the timing of his fingers sounds that she didn't release that she could make escaped her lips. Returning the favor she reached out wrapping a hand around his hard cock and began to jerk him off.

Damon's body jerked in response. He moaned thrusting his hips to the rhythm of her jerking but this didn't stop him from fingering her.

They kept working each other with their hands at the same time. The quicker he moved his fingers in and out of her the faster she would jerk him off. They kept this up for moments until they felt the build up inside of their bellies. Bonnie cried out as she came hard around Damon's fingers. Damon joined her seconds later filling her hand with his cum.

With his eyes on her he removed his fingers bringing it to his lips and sucking up all of the juices.

Bonnie rubbed his cum all over her sex.

Damon positioned himself between her legs slipping inside of her. Her walls took an instant hold of his still rock hard cock. "Fuck Bonnie."

"Fuck me now Damon." Bonnie demanded.

Damon began moving in and out of her.

Wrapping her legs around his waist Bonnie began to move with him.

Damon quickened his pace he was she was so wet that he moved in and out of her with ease. He grunted in approval and pleasure.

Bonnie lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. "Harder."

"As you wish witch." Damon hotly told her watching her face contort in ecstasy he move his cock harder in and out of her.

"So Good." Bonnie moaned/

Damon kept thrusting and moving in and out of her, faster and harder. They both felt a build up inside of them. Blood lust over took him and Damon felt his fangs come out. Bonnie spotted this normally such a sight would make her cringe. But she was so caught up in lust and pleasure at the moment that she wanted him to bite her.

"Yes, Damon, Yes." Bonnie told him.

Damon sinked his fangs into her flesh filling his mouth with the over powering taste of her blood.

Bonnie moaned loudly as she came hard around his cock.

Damon joined her spilling his seed inside of her calling out her name. He collapsed on top of her.

Bonnie stared up at the ceiling not believing what had just happened. She had sex with Damon Salvatore and she knew that things between them would never be the same again

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**My first thought was to make this a one shot. But now I'm not so sure what I will do. I could extend the story if you all want me to so let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

'What was I thinking?' That was the thought that ran through Bonnie's mind as she had woken up the next morning in her bed naked with a very naked Damon Salvatore. Her eyes scanned over Damon's handsome sleeping face. There was no doubts that Damon was a gorgeous man it was everything else about him that had Bonnie questioning what was she thinking when she let him fuck the hell out of her. Her body still hummed with the things that he did to her. But why would she let him do it in the first place?

"This was Damon the cocky, arrogant vampire. He was a man-whore , they couldn't stand each other and worst of all Damon was in love with her best friend. One moment of letting down her guard lead to a night of amazing sex with Damon Salvatore? Bonnie felt like she was in the Twilight Zone. Bonnie sighed she couldn't deny that he was very skilled in bed. Bonnie felt her full bladder like it was about to burst. She climbed out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom and relieved herself. She washed her hands and brushed her teeth to get rid of her morning breath.

Bonnie crept back into the bedroom taking one look at her bed where Damon was still sleeping. She walked over to her drawer to look for some clothes to put over her nude body. She grabbed a pair of pants and started to look for some underwear to put on. She felt a rush of wind behind her and the sudden feel of a cool, hard chest pressed against her back.

"No need to get dressed I'm not done with you yet." Damon said from behind her.

Bonnie felt her body shudder with need. "I'm done with you."

Damon smirked. "You don't mean that."

"Last night shouldn't have happened." Bonnie told him.

"It did happen." Damon reminded her. He trailed a finger up her back.

"It won't happen again." Bonnie told him.

Damon chuckled. "Is that a challenge."

Bonnie felt his hardness pressed against her backside. Her body betrayed her when she felt wetness pool between her legs.

Damon caught scent of her arousal and lust and want entered into him. "Admit it Bennett you want me and last night isn't enough."

Bonnie swallowed. "No."

Damon took one hand and cupped her breasts caressing it and with the other he lowered his hand between her thighs slipping his fingers into her hot wet walls. "Admit it."

Bonnie moaned as his hands brought pleasure to her body. Her hips jerking to the movement of his fingers.

Damon felt smug at her body responded to him. He used his skilled hands and fingers and kept caressing her breast with one hand and finger fucking her with the other.

His hands felt so good on her that she couldn't help herself Bonnie called out his name as she exploded around his fingers. She turned to face Damon looking into his intense icy blue eyes and the smug look in them.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face Salvatore." Bonnie told him.

"Admit that you want me witch." Damon told her.

Bonnie grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips pulling back. "I want you now fuck me."

Damon's eyes danced with victory as he lifted her and carried her back to her bed. He lowered her to the bed looking down into her lust filled green eyes he slipped himself inside of her and groaned as her walls closed around his rock hard cock.

Moaning Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him.

Damon lowered his face in the crook of her neck thrusting in and out of her and didn't stop until they both reached their peak.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They ended up having another round of sex with meant that she had sex with Damon Salvatore three times since the night before. Bonnie cursed herself for being so weak. Damon was the last man that she should be sleeping with.

Damon laid beside her on the bed a content look on his face. "I take this as your apology for leaving me tortured."

Bonnie lifted a brow. "Who's says I'm sorry about leaving you behind?"

Damon looked at her. "Come on Bennett you know that deep down you care about me."

Bonnie was about to answer him when her cell phone rang. Bonnie reached over and checked the I.D. "Shit Elena."

"This should be good." Damon said with a smirk.

"I'm going to answer it." Bonnie said giving him a warning look. 'Keep your mouth shut."

Damon moved his fingers on his lips in zipper motion.

Bonnie gathered herself and answered the phone. "Hey Elena."

"Bonnie are you busy?" Elena asked over the phone.

Damon could hear Elena's voice, his eyes wiggled at the question.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon. "No I'm not what's up."

"Could you meet me for lunch?" Elena asked.

"You want to meet up for lunch?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yes you know for a little girl talk between friends." Elena said

Bonnie sat up in the bed. "Sure I'll met with you in a couple of hours."

"How about the Mystic grill?" Elena wanted to know.

"I'll see you there." Bonnie said "Bye Elena."

"Later Bon." Elena said

Bonnie hug up the phone.

"That was weird." Damon stated.

Bonnie shook her head. "Damon this can't happen again."

Damon fake pouted. "Come on Bonnie be a good sport."

"I'm serious last night and this morning was all good, but I'm not having sex with you again." Bonnie told him.

"Why not?" Damon asked annoyed.

Bonnie scoffed. "Damon we hate each other."

"I wouldn't say that." Damon told her. "People that truly hate each other wouldn't screw each others brains out."

Bonnie brought her knees to her chest. "You are in love with Elena."

"Now what would she have to do with anything?" Damon asked

"She's my best friend. I'm not going to keep sleeping with a man pining over my best friend." Bonnie pointed out.

Damon sat up. "Is this about Elena or are you using her as an excuse to run way from what happened between us?"

"Leave Damon." Bonnie told him.

"You're kidding me." Damon said

Bonnie looked at him. "You heard what I said we can't do this again. Now please get out of my house."

Damon grumbled. "Fine whatever you say witch."

"No one can know about this." Bonnie told him.

"No one will know." Damon walked towards the door and paused. "By the way Elena was the last thing on my mind last night and this morning. I assure you that the only woman that I was thinking about was you."

Leaving those words hang in the air. Damon gathered his clothes got dressed and left.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon walked into the boarding house his mind filled with Bonnie Bennett and the amazing sex that they had. Damon had his fair share of women and yet there was something about sleeping with Bonnie that was so different. The fact that he could make the Witch writhe and moan with pleasure filled Damon with a feeling that he couldn't quite explain. Bonnie was wrong if she thought that they wouldn't have sex again because he had to have her again.

Damon walked to the bar and poured himself some Bourbon.

Stefan came in. "Where were you last night?"

"I'm a grown as man why do you need to know where I was?" Damon asked.

Stefan arched a brow. "Just asking."

"It's none of your business." Damon told him.

Stefan took a step closer and caught the scent coming off of Damon. "Why do you smell like Bonnie…." Stefan's brow furrowed. "….and sex."

Damon sent Stefan an irritated look. "Mind your own damn business." He barked taking his glass and walking out of the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie showered and got changed and did her hair and a couple of hours later at one o clock in the afternoon she was sitting across from Elena in the booth at the Mystic Grill. They ordered lunch and started a conversation.

"How are things coming along for you?" Elena asked

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "I'm coping the best that I can."

Elena looked at sympathy towards Bonnie. "You must be going through a tough time."

"Yeah it hasn't been easy." Bonnie said

"I'm sorry Bon, I've been so caught up in my own drama that I haven't been thinking about the pain you must be going through." Elena told her.

Bonnie told herself not to resent Elena because Elena couldn't help what was happening even though she was the reason why there was pain in her life. "It's fine at least we are here talking about it now."

Elena sipped on her coke. "What has been going on with you lately, anything that I missed?"

'_I fucked the man that you have feelings for." _Bonnie thought to herself she some how didn't think that Elena would be happy to hear that news. "Nothing much."

Suddenly Damon came and stood next to the booth. "How are you doing ladies?"

Elena looked over at Damon. "What are you doing here Damon?"

"You know I just thought that I would come in for a little drink." Damon's eyes scanned over Bonnie. "And I saw the two of you here."

Bonnie avoided eye contact with Damon and turned her attention to her food.

"Bonnie and I are talking." Elena said "Why don't you go and get your drink and we can talk later."

"I have a better idea." Damon said sitting in the booth next to Bonnie. "How about I keep you two company."

Bonnie was forced to move over to make room for Damon. She gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm pretty sure that Bonnie doesn't want you company." Elena told him.

"She's right." Bonnie said giving him a warning look.

Damon smirked. "I'm not here to cause any trouble, in fact I ran into Bonnie last night."

Elena looked at him. "You did?"

Bonnie kicked him under the table.

Damon ignored it. "Yeah we had an interesting time Bonnie and I?"

"What happened?" Elena asked

"Nothing Damon just being his usual asshole self." Bonnie said glaring at him.

Damon wiggled his eye brows at her. "And the witch was being her Judgey self. But we had an interesting 'chat' none the less."

Bonnie could tell that Damon was trying to push her buttons and it was working. "It was nothing really."

"Why don't you tell Elena about what happened last night?" Damon asked with a smirk.

Elena was clueless and had no idea of what Damon was talking about. "What's going on Damon?"

"Bonnie let her know about when we…" Whatever Damon was about to say was cut off when he felt a burst of pain in his brain.

Bonnie focused her aneurysm on him to shut him up.

Damon grasped at his head groaning in pain he fell out of the booth and landed on his butt. Near by customers looked a Damon curious as to why he was sitting on the floor grasping at his head like it was about to explode

"Bonnie." Elena called out bewildered. "What did you do that for?"

Bonnie eased up getting out her money and placing her part of the bill on the table. "Damon is an ass what other reason do I need." She told Elena. "Lunch is ruined and I have to go." Bonnie quickly walked out of the grill.

Damon glared after her rubbing at his temples.

Elena narrowed her eyes at Damon in accusation. "What did you do to her?"

"You wouldn't want to know the answer to that." Damon said whistling he walked over to the bar leaving a confused Elena sitting in the booth.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie walked into her house closing the door behind her when her cell phone rang. Bonnie looked at the I.D.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What do you want Damon?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Giving me a Witchy Migraine that wasn't very nice."

"If you weren't about to tell Elena that the two of us head sex after I asked you not to tell anyone I wouldn't have to set your brain on fire." Bonnie retorted.

"But I wasn't going to tell Elena I was just teasing you." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah sure." Bonnie said sarcastically.

Damon breathed into the phone. "I mean it I wasn't going to tell."

Bonnie sighed. "Did you just call me to complain about me frying your brain?"

"Actually no." Damon said "Let's talk about what happened between us."

"There's nothing to talk about." Bonnie told him.

Damon smirked. "Oh there's plenty to talk about Judgey like how you moaned when I sucked on your tits or how you moved with me as I drove my cock inside of you."

Bonnie felt a rush of arousal and pushed it back. "Seriously let it go Damon."

"You really think that you can let go that easily?" Damon asked with a cocky chuckle.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Bonnie told him.

"Isn't it a little too late to regret sleeping with me?" Damon asked irritated.

"I didn't say that I regretted it. I said that we would never have sex again that's not the same thing." Bonnie explained.

"There isn't anything wrong with two people enjoying sex." Damon told her.

Bonnie shook her head. "Maybe not except for when it's me enjoying it with you that's the problem."

Damon took offense. "What in the hell do you mean by that?"

"There are issues between us that sex won't solve." Bonnie said

"It's a start." Damon said.

"It changes nothing." Bonnie denied

Damon corrected her. "It changes everything and you know it."

Bonnie swallowed. "Look Damon I have to go."

"This thing is not over between us." Damon said

"Yes it is." Bonnie told him.

"But…." Damon was about to say.

"Bye Damon." Bonnie said pressing the end button on her phone before he could respond.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elena ran into Stefan later that day. "Stefan I need to ask you something."

Stefan turned to Elena. "What is it?"

Elena placed her hands on her hips. "Is there something going on between Damon and Bonnie?"

Stefan could remember how Damon smelt like sex and Bonnie. Maybe his senses were playing tricks on him because Stefan thought that the sun would explode and engulf the earth before Bonnie Bennett ever had sex with Damon Salvatore. But it was the way that Damon responded that let Stefan know that they really did have sex and he couldn't wrap his mind around that because the two couldn't stand each other. There was no way that he was going to tell Elena about this.

"Why do you ask this?" Stefan questioned.

"Because at the Mystic Grill I was at lunch with Bonnie and Damon came and she seemed really upset or unnerved by him." Elena explained.

Stefan shrugged a shoulder. "She's often that way around and about Damon what else is new?"

"No I think he did something to her to make her upset with him." Elena said

"Did Bonnie tell you that Damon did something to her?" Stefan questioned.

"Not really." Elena answered "It was just the way that she was."

Stefan looked at Elena. "Damon did turn her mother that's not something that's easy to get over. Bonnie has a good reason to be pissed off at both Damon and I, in fact I owe her an apology for what happened."

"I guess you're right." Elena said with a frown. "I just don't want Damon to hurt her more than he already has."

"Bonnie had proved that she can handle herself around Damon if he gets out of line." Stefan said

Elena nodded her head. "Just in case I'll keep an eye out to make sure that he doesn't hurt her again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie had made sure to avoid Damon for the next two weeks. She wasn't ready to face fully what happened between them. There was still the fact that she had sex with Damon Salvatore a vampire who had turned her Mother and who was pining over her best friend and she did not want to fall into a habit of having sex with him. Because having sex could lead to a road of more complicated feelings for the dark haired vampire that she couldn't afford to have. Bonnie didn't even want to think about what drew her into having sex with Damon in the first place, maybe he did care about her more than she thought he did but it didn't change the fact that he was in love with Elena. So Bonnie figured the best way to avoid temptation into going there with Damon again was to avoid him all together.

Bonnie tried to push thoughts of Damon from her mind as she made her way to her car with hands filled with grocery bags from the shopping that she had just done. She placed the bags in the trunk of her car and shut it. Preparing to get into the drivers side and drive home she heard someone call out her name.

"Bonnie Bennett that is you!" A Southern accented deep male voice said

Bonnie turned to see a man, a very handsome man standing close to six feet tall eying her. He was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, with a brown jacket over it. He skin was tanned like someone who had spent plenty of time out in the sun. He had long dark brown, thick wavy hair that almost brushed his shoulders and dark blue eyes. There was something familiar about him to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Bonnie asked trying to be polite.

"You don't remember me?" He asked

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm afraid that I don't"

The guy held out his arms. "We used to hang out all of the time when we are little, we made mud pies and collected rocks together, we built forts and played pirates along with many other things."

It all came rushing back to her memory and now Bonnie knew why he looked so familiar. "Jack Connors?"

"In the flesh!" Jack said with a wide grin.

Jack Connors had been a very close child hood friend to Bonnie. They were the same age and met when they were both three up until the reached the age of nine where he had to move away to Texas with his family and this was the first time that she had seen him since then. Bonnie remembered how they used to hang out all of the time and play and he had been one of her closest friends beside Elena and Caroline. Jack was like the brother that she never had and other big reason why she connected with him so well was because Jack was a super natural like her.

Jack had electrical powers. His body could produce and absorb electricity. He could control electronic devices and anything that had a hint of electricity in it. He could also teleport from one place to another with a blink of an eye. But much like her when Jack was a kid he had a hard time controlling his powers sometimes. It made her feel better that she wasn't the only one who was born with powers when other kids would have ran away Jack accepted her and she adored him as a friend which was why she was so happy to see him now.

"Jack Shit it's been like forever since I've seen you!" Bonnie exclaimed

"You're telling me." Jack laughed

"What brings you back to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "I figured that I would come back after all of this time to check out the place I spent my child hood in."

"Are you just visiting?" Bonnie asked

"No I think that I might stay here for a while actually." Jack told her.

Bonnie smiled "That's great!"

Jack eyed her. "Damn girl look at you! Haven't you grown into a pretty young woman."

"Thanks, you have grown into quite the man yourself there." Bonnie pointed out.

"Now that I'm back maybe you could take me by to see your Grams. I could get her to make me one of those famous pies of hers." Jack said

A look of sadness came over Bonnie/ "Grams is dead."

Jack look shocked, then his expression filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry I had no idea."

"It's okay." Bonnie said

"I should have found a way to get back in contact with you." Jack told her.

Bonnie shook her head. "Childhood friends disconnect it happens, it's not really your fault."

Jack looked at the green eyed caramel skinned woman. "If I would have known I would have come to her funeral."

"I know that you would have Jack." Bonnie said

Jack got out his cell phone. "I have to run but why don't we meet up later and catch up with each other."

Bonnie smiled. "I love that idea."

"What's your number?" Jack asked

Bonnie told him her number and watched as he put it in his cell phone, then he gave his to her.

"Alright we'll meet up later then." Jack said

"How about the Mystic Grill?" Bonnie asked

"That's fine." Jack said

Bonnie smiled. "I'm glad that you're back Jack."

"Glad to be back too Bon -Bon." Jack told her.

Bonnie laughed at the neck name that he used to call her. The two met in a friendly hug.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon was beyond frustrated for the last two weeks Bonnie had been avoiding him. When he had tried to call her she had either ignored his phone calls or pick up the phone to quickly say that she was busy and for him to stop calling her. He had ran into her in person a few times and she would ether turn and walk in the other direction when he tried to approach her or she had told him that she didn't want to talk about what happened between them and shut him down whenever he tried to bring it up.

Bonnie was acting like what happened between them was no big deal while he himself could not get passed what happened. Normally he'd have sex with women and had no problem brushing them aside and forgetting about them. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Bonnie off of his mind. How she tasted, how it felt like to be inside of her and the need that he had to be inside of her again. Bonnie was having him act like a pussy whipped man rarely did any woman that he actually have sex with do that to him besides Katherine. He hadn't even thought much about Elena since he had a few rounds of sex with Bonnie. During the last couple of years he'd have one night stands or flings with women but his mind and obsession had always come back to Elena.

But at this moment? It was only Bonnie Bennett that consumed his thoughts. He had it bad for the little witch there was no doubt about that. Damon had made his way to the supermarket parking lot when he spotted Bonnie with some guy in a brown jacket. They were talking about something, she was smiling at him, and then they hugged.

Damon felt an immense amount of jealously. He wanted to go over there and snap the fingers of the guy touching _his_ witch. Damon had never seen this guy around town before. Who was he? Was he Bonnie's boyfriend? Damon's blood boiled with the idea, she had been avoiding him refusing to face up to what happened between them, refusing to have sex again and yet she was hooking up with another man?

Damon watched as the guy left Bonnie and Bonnie got into her car and drove away. He turned on his heals and walked back the way he came he really needed a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day when Stefan had come over to see her that morning. Bonnie was surprised that he had shown up and even more surprised at the reason that he had showed up. Stefan apologized to her for his role in what happened with Abby being turned, although the brothers had done it to save Elena he still told Bonnie how sorry he was. Stefan had gone on to tell her how she had been a good friend and ally helping them out and saving their lives several times and how they failed to honor her loyalty by what they did to her. Stefan told her how truly sorry that he was over the Abby situation. Even though her mother being a vampire still pained and angered Bonnie a lot, she believed that Stefan was being sincere and appreciated his apology to her.

Later on it was late afternoon when Bonnie had met up with Jack at the Mystic Grill to reunite and reconnect as good friends. They sat down at a table together and ordered some lunch. The waitress put down their food on the table and left/

"How are you enjoying being back in Mystic Falls so far?" Bonnie asked

"It's been great." Jack answered. "A lot of things have changed and a lot of things have stayed the same."

Bonnie ate a little food off of her plate. "I know what you mean, speaking of such things tell me about those powers that you have."

"Well I've gotten stronger since the last time we saw each other." Jack told her.

"Of course that's to be expected just how much stronger?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Jack shifted in his seat. "You already know about my electrical powers, those are pretty much the same expect for a few things stronger/ For example if I wanted to I can shot out enough electricity as produced in a thunder storm, it holds as much power as a lighting strike from a thunderstorm."

"I would hate to mess with you." Bonnie joked.

"Nah I mostly don't use my powers on humans or anything." Jack said "Supernatural beings however."

"So you fight supernatural's?" Bonnie asked

Jack drunk some of his lemonade. "From time to time mostly vampires and a few werewolves."

Bonnie nodded her head understanding. "What about your teleportation?"

"That's even sweeter." Jack said "I can jump from one place in the world to the other in a matter of seconds."

"Seriously?" Bonnie questioned.

Jack grinned. "Very serious. I could teleport from here to London or anywhere in the world in less than a minute."

"That must be so awesome." Bonnie exclaimed.

"You bet, it saves up on a lot of air fare whenever I want to travel." Jack said

Bonnie laughed. "I'm sure about that."

"What about you?" Jack wanted to know.

Bonnie told him about how she had gotten stronger and about how she learned tons of spells and magic in the nearly ten years that they had been apart.

After she was done Jack was impressed. "Wow how does such a tiny thing like you hold all of that power inside of her?"

"I have no idea something myself." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Heard that there's a lot of crazy things going on in Mystic Falls." Jack commented. "Vampires and ghosts and all of that shit."

Bonnie mumbled. "Crazy is a understatement."

"I'm guessing that you yourself have ran into some of these things." Jack said

"I have and sometimes things don't end so well." Bonnie said

Jack heard the tone in her voice. "Been through tough times?"

"Yeah." Bonnie said

"Don't worry." Jack winked. "Jack's got your back now."

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks Jack."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon sat at the bar glowering over at the table where Bonnie sat with that guy he saw her in the supermarket parking lot with. She was too busy talking with the guy to even notice that his icy blue eyes on them. Bonnie seemed so comfortable with him like she had known him for a while or something. He really couldn't stand the thought of her having a boyfriend and everything that it implied. Even if she wasn't his girlfriend the thought of her being with another man kind of hurt Damon on the inside. Bonnie laughed at something that the guy said and Damon felt a flare of jealously she sure was enjoying herself with that guy.

Damon kept watching them in between drinks. Stefan who went to the bar with his brother looked back and forth between Damon and the table that he was glaring at. He raised a questioning eye brow to Damon.

Damon grumbled finished off his drink and paid his tab and walked out of the Grill he had seen enough.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of days later Jack was over at Bonnie's they were once again hanging out in an effort to reconnect as friends. They had spent a couple of hours at her house just talking and watching TV and doing the things that friends did. It was like they never spent time apart.

Bonnie got up from the couch. "I'm going to jump in the shower real quick."

"Alright." Jack said

"I'll try not to take too long." Bonnie told him.

Jack gestured. "Take your time."

"Can you answer my cell phone if it rings, just tell whoever it is that I'll get right back to them." Bonnie said

Jack nodded his head. "Will do."

Bonnie walked out of the room and headed upstairs for her shower. Jack flipped through channels on the TV with the remote. Five minutes later the cell phone rang it was Bonnie's.

Jack picked it up like Bonnie had asked him to do. "Hello?"

There was no answer on the other side.

"Hello?" Jack repeated.

"Who in the hell is this?" Damon asked.

Jack pushed his hair out of his face with his free hand. "I'm Jack who are you?"

Damon was again filled with jealously, who was this Jack and why was he answering Bonnie's cell phone? "Where's Bonnie?"

"In the shower could I take a message?" Jack asked.

There wasn't an answer because Damon hung up the phone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon got in his car and made his way over to Bonnie's like a mad man behind the wheel. First some asshole named Jack was over at Bonnie's and he told her that she was in the shower. Damon's hands clutched the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He couldn't stop his mind from going there. Had Jack been touching his witch? Was that why Bonnie was taking a shower because she had just had sweaty sex with Jack? If so then this Jack fellow was about to get his ass kicked.

Damon pulled up into the drive way and parked his car. He stormed into the house without bothering to knock.

"Bonnie." Damon boomed.

Jack came into the room. "You must be the guy who called a few minutes ago."

Damon eyed Jack. "Yes that would be me."

"Well Bonnie's still in the shower." Jack let him know.

Damon's jaw clutched. "What's going on between you two?"

Jack arched a brow. "We're just hanging out."

"Oh really?" Damon said "You seem to have been hanging out with Bonnie a lot."

Jack held up his hands. "Chill out dude you have the wrong idea."

"First of all don't call me _Dude." _ Damon took a step forward. "Secondly are dating her?"

"I…" Jack was about to tell him that they were just friends but then changed his mind. "You know I really don't see how that's any of your damn business."

"How you been touching the witch?" Damon asked

Jack was amused. "The 'witch' is that your neck name for Bon-Bon?"

Damon flexed his hand. "Get out of here."

"You can't tell me to get out this is not your house." Jack said not flinching at Damon's anger glare.

Damon grabbed Jack by the collar. "Leave." He said looking Jack in the eyes and trying for compulsion.

Jack blinked his eyes unaffected. "Nice try vampire."

"How could you.." Damon was shocked.

"Resist compulsion it's just a natural defense I have built in me , just like Bonnie." Jack said

Damon yanked Jack by the collar. "You might be able to resist being compelled but can you resist having you neck snapped."

Jack seemed to be amused by Damon's mood. "Acting extremely jealous aren't we, Bonnie never mentioned that she had a boyfriend."

"Believe me." Damon said with a smirk. "Bonnie and I have gotten close, very close."

"That's not information that I want to know about." Jack said

"If I find out you've been with Bonnie in that way." Damon said tone threatening.

Jack's dark blue eyes glared into Damon's light blues. "What would you do about it?" He challenged/

"Trust me you don't want to find out." Damon warned.

Jack yanked himself from Damon's grip/. "Keep your hands off of me what goes on between me and Bonnie is our…"

Whatever Jack was about to say was cut off when Damon landed a left hook to his jaw.

"What the hell man?" Jack asked clutching his jaw. He reared back and returned the favor landing a punch to Damon's face.

A brawl broke out between the two men face and body blows were exchanged. Damon tossed Jack across the room and he landed with a hard thud. Jack got back on his feet grimacing in pain. Damon charged at him full speed but just a second before he reached him Jack disappeared and Damon nearly ran face first into a wall. Damon turned to see that Jack had moved behind him a few feet away.

"Nice trick." Damon said with sarcasm.

Jack smirked. The two came to blows again. Damon throw Jack to the ground face vamped out with the black eyes and fangs. He jumped on Jack preparing to bit him. Jack threw Damon off and his dark blue eyes changed into a glowing sliver.

Damon watched as an electrical blue-white current appeared at the finger tips of Jack's fingers. "What the fuck."

"I'm going to fry your ass." Jack said clearly Damon had pushed him too far.

Jack was about to charge up and unleash a bolt of lighting into the dark haired vampire.

Damon hissed flashing his fangs.

Bonnie came in showered and changed seeing the commotion. "Damon, Jack stop."

The men seemed to have ignored her both pissed off and in attack mood. They took a step toward each other preparing to fight again. Both were hit with pain full headaches. This drained the fight out of them as the clutched at their heads.

"Boonnniee." Damon groaned.

Jack clutched at his head eyes returning to their normal dark blue.

Bonnie eased up her aneurysms on them.

"Damn girl what did you do that for?" Jack asked rubbing at his head.

"Better that than letting the two of you kill each other." Bonnie said glaring between the two.

Jack pointed to Damon. "He started it I was just defending myself."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh right blame me."

Bonnie looked at Damon. "Is this true did you start the fight?"

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't." Damon grumbled.

"Of course you did, you just barged in here like some jeal…." Jack was about to say.

Damon cut him off. "Be lucky that the witch was here to save your ass."

Jack chuckled humorlessly. "I'm lucky? You were about a second away from getting your ass electrocuted."

"Guys." Bonnie said loudly.

"Sorry Bon-Bon I didn't mean to upset you." Jack told her. "This dude here started the fight."

"What have I told you about calling me Dude?" Damon said tone threatening.

Bonnie glared at him. "Damon." She warned.

Damon just glared at Jack.

Jack glared back.

Bonnie knew that she needed to diffuse the situation. "Could you please go Jack and let me talk to Damon."

Damon smirked. "Yeah run along Jackie poo."

"Shut up Damon." Bonnie told him.

Jack stepped back. "Sure I'll let you talk."

"Thanks." Bonnie said to Jack.

"No problem we'll run into each other again." Jack told her.

"Yeah later Jack." Bonnie said

Jack left and Bonnie glared at Damon folding her arms over her chest.

"Come on don't give me those Judgey eyes." Damon said

"What the hell Damon why did you come over and start a fight with Jack?" Bonnie demanded to know.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Because he deserve it."

Bonnie threw out her hands. "What did he do to deserve it? Can you not act like a complete asshole."

"Well what was I suppose to think when you're hanging all over this guy?" Damon snapped.

Bonnie put it all together. "Wait, Wait you think that I'm sleeping with Jack?" She asked in disbelief.

Damon had to know. "Are you?"

"You're not my boyfriend and I shouldn't have to answer that." Bonnie told him.

"Are you fucking him or not?" Damon asked with impatience

Bonnie pressed her lips in a firm line she was tempted to give him another headache. "No Damon I'm not sleeping with Jack." Bonnie spat. "He's just an old child hood friend, he's like a brother to me."

Damon saw that she was telling the truth and was relieved. "Oh." He said smirking.

"Is that all you have to say. 'Oh"?" Bonnie asked with a shake of her head. "You were jealous of me and Jack?"

"I take no shame in admitting that I don't like the thought of any man touching or kissing you." Damon retorted.

Bonnie eyed him. "I'm not your property Damon, I'm not your girlfriend and I don't belong to you."

Damon stepped up to her icy blue eyes wide. "You are wrong witch, the moment you gave your pussy to be you became mine."

Bonnie opened her mouth for a snaky come back.

Before she could get the words out of her mouth Damon grabbed her and placed a scorching kiss upon her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie kissed him back with the equal amount of passion that he was giving her. Heat and desire entered into her as his tongue battled with hers. She moaned into the kiss and felt herself going over the edge with him so before she could she pulled away.

"Stop Damon." Bonnie said breathlessly.

Damon's eyes scanned her face. "I don't think that you really want to stop." He went in for another kiss.

Bonnie turned her face away. "I'm serious Damon I'm not going there with you again."

Letting out a frustrated sigh Damon released her from her grip. "Why are you fighting this? We want each other."

Bonnie stepped away from Damon. "I already told you why we can't fall into a relationship of sex."

"Want to refresh my memory?" Damon asked

"You turned by Mother Damon and sex isn't going to erase how I feel over that." Bonnie told him.

"I told you why I did that Abby means nothing to me and I rather that she be turned into a vampire, then to have you be one or lose you all together." Damon reminded her.

Bonnie turned to him. "I know you did it to spare my life, but it still hurts and angers me that you're the reason why she is suffering through being a vampire."

Damon stepped up. "I get that you're hurt over what happened and if I should be sorry over anything that it's the fact that my actions have brought pain to your heart."

Bonnie said nothing swallowing back the emotions that wanted to come up.

"I mean it."" Damon lifted her chin until their eyes met . "I apologize not for turning Abby but more so because it hurts you, believe or not I'm not the heartless bastard that you think I am."

Bonnie could see in his eyes that he was being sincere. "Alright so even if you are sorry for hurting me, there's still another elephant in the room."

Damon frowned. "What elephant?"

"Elena." Bonnie reminded him.

"What about her?" Damon asked

Bonnie scoffed. "You mean other than the fact that you're in love with her and have pined over her for the longest."

"Forget about Elena." Damon snapped "I'm over here with you and not her am I?"

"Because you want sex." Bonnie told him. "When you're done with me you'll go right back to try and win Elena's heart."

Damon grabbed Bonnie gently by the shoulders. "Yes I want sex from you I'm very attracted to you, but that doesn't mean that I only see you as some sex object. You mean more to me than that Bonnie. As for Elena like I said forget about her. I'm not thinking about her nor am I trying to 'win' her heart at the moment. I'm thinking that perhaps I've wasted all of this time chasing after the wrong woman and until now I haven't opened up my eyes to the beautiful woman standing before me right now."

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock she didn't know what to say did Damon just admit that Elena was the wrong one he was chasing after and that he should have been chasing her a Bennett witch all along?

"Speechless are we witch?" Damon asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't believe that you just told me that."

"Believe it." Damon told her. "You're the only woman that I want."

"Okay so let's say that I believe you we should just jump into a relationship just like that?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "Why not?"

"Why should we?" Bonnie asked again.

Damon searched his mind. "We are cut from the same cloth."

"Are you saying that we are the same?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that we have a lot of things in common." Damon pointed out.

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "Oh please we do not."

"Yes we do first we are both incredibly good looking and hot people." Damon smirked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Good Grief is that all."

"No second we are both very powerful and strong supernatural beings." Damon began counting on his fingers. "We protect the people that we love with whatever it takes even if that means putting our lives on the line. We are both strong and stubborn to a fault sometimes."

Bonnie listened to him count on the things and realized that he did have a point of them having things in common.

"And." Damon went on. "You just like me strike out at people when you're hurt and angry. Remember when I bit you as you were possessed by Emily."

"Do you really want to remind me of that?" Bonnie asked

Damon chuckled. "The point is that I was blinded by anger just like you were when you lit me on fire because you were upset about Caroline. So just admit that we are cut from the same cloth."

Bonnie grumbled. "Okay we have a few things in common."

"More than a few." Damon corrected.

"That still doesn't mean that I'm getting with you." Bonnie lifted a chin.

"Stubborn." Damon mumbled.

Bonnie's lips curved. "You got that right."

Damon's expression turned serious. "Look Bonnie I know that you have reasons for hesitating starting a relationship with me, but I asking you to give me a chance."

Bonnie sighed. "I don't know, I don't want to get hurt."

"I won't hurt you." Damon told her. "Do you want me?"

Bonnie looked into his eyes and couldn't deny herself. "Yes I do."

"Then what's standing between us?" Damon wanted to know.

"Nothing." Bonnie admitted.

Damon reached out and cupped her cheek. "Then stop fighting this and give in to me."

Bonnie swallowed. "Alright."

"No one has to know about this other than us." Damon inched his face closer to hers.

"Okay." Bonnie whispered

Damon smiled

Bonnie smiled back at him.

Damon brought his lips to hers for a searing kiss.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Damon picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Once in the bedroom they undressed until they both were naked and collapsed on the bed together in a passionate embrace. Damon placed Bonnie on her back and began a trail of kisses down her body leaving Bonnie writhing under him with breathless sighs escaping her lips.

He made his way down between her legs and spread them apart putting his head between her thighs. Bonnie felt his cool breath flutter over her dripping wet pussy and shuddered in anticipation. Damon took in her scent and planted his mouth over her groaning at how good she tasted. Bonnie's back entered off of the bed as this intense sensation of pleasure entered her. Moaning she reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair to push him closer.

Damon ate her out like a man who hadn't eaten in days. He licked at her folds moving his tongue in and out of her at a slow pace. He moved his attention to her clit licking and sucking on it and at the same time slipped two fingers inside of her pumping them in and out.

Bonnie grinded her self against his fingers and mouth. "Oh God."

Damon kept doing what he was doing picking up the pace of his mouth and fingers.

"Oh God." Bonnie repeated as she came into his mouth.

Damon worked his way back up her body and kissed her. Then flipped her so that she was on top.

Bonnie placed her leg on either side of him lowering herself around his throbbing hard cock.

Damon moaned out as her hot walls surrounded him.

Bonnie placed her hands on his chest and began rocking her hips on top of him.

Damon grabbed onto her hips as she began to ride him like a horse.

Loud moans filled the bedroom as she circled her hips and bounced on top of her causing her breasts to jiggle with each movement.

Damon reached up and pinched her perky nipples.

Bonnie threw her head back and rode him harder.

Grunting Damon lifted his hips meeting her hips with thrusts up his own.

Bonnie's movements got more uncontrolled as she felt herself getting close. "I'm going to cum." She moaned to him.

"Me too." Damon groaned. He reached between their bodies and flicked at finger over her clit.

"Damon." Bonnie cried out as she came hard around him.

Damon spilled his seed inside of her seconds later. "Bonnie." He moaned/

Bonnie collapsed on top of him catching her breath.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They laid side by side ten minutes later still recovering from their last round of sex.

Bonnie spoke after a few moments. "You know that Elena can't know about this right."

"Ashamed of me Judgey?" Damon asked with a arched brow.

"It's not that." Bonnie said "Elena she has feelings for you and if she found out about us.."

Damon understood. "She would be hurt."

"Exactly and she's still my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt." Bonnie said

"I don't either." Damon agreed.

"So we keep this between us." Bonnie commented.

Damon nodded his head. "We keep this between us."

Bonnie brushed her hands over his chest admiring his smooth, flawless pale skin.

"What's up with Jack?" Damon asked after a while.

"I told you that he's just a friend." Bonnie said

"I know, I mean what is he exactly?" Damon asked

Bonnie looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Damon gestured. "He disappeared in one place and appeared in another spot behind me."

"Oh he's what they sometimes call a jumper. He can teleport himself from one place to another." Bonnie explained.

"Kind of like Star trek.?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah expect that he doesn't need a machine to teleport himself."

"What about his eyes turning to a glowing silver?" Damon asked

"That was because he was about to send a bolt of lighting through your ass. His eyes does that whenever he's about to use his electrical powers." Bonnie said

"So he really was going to 'fry' me." Damon said

Bonnie smirked. "Yes and you're lucky that I stopped him before he could. You know that electricity can burn a body just like fire right? I saved your ass and that wouldn't be the first time."

"You're right it wouldn't be would it?" Damon said tone playfully.

"Nope!" Bonnie said buttoning her lips.

Damon traced a finger up her arm. "Would you be happy to see me die?"

Bonnie drew her eyebrows together. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Answer the question witch, you have stated more than once how you wish death on me." Damon told her.

"No I wouldn't be happy to see you die. If I wanted you dead I wouldn't have called Elena to let her know that Klaus had you." Bonnie let him know.

Damon grinned. "See you care about me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No I don't."

"Then why did you call Elena?" Damon asked.

"Because I know that she would be hurt and heartbroken if you died." Bonnie told him.

Damon rested his chin on her shoulder. "And because _you_ would be hurt if I die."

"Get over yourself Damon." Bonnie said fighting off a smile.

"Admit that you care about me or else." Damon told her.

"No." Bonnie refused.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and drew her close against his body. "Don't say that I didn't warn you." He began tickling her sending Bonnie into a fit of giggles.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon made his way over to Jack's the next day. Bonnie gave him the address after he said that he owed Jack an apology. He saw Jack outside of his house and approached.

Jack saw Damon. "Whoa man I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I." Damon said "I came to apologize."

Jack was surprised. "You came to say that you were sorry?"

"Yes about yesterday." Damon told Jack.

Jack shook his head. "You misunderstood the situation Bonnie and I are just friends."

Damon nodded his head. "I know I want to apologize for starting the fight yesterday I stepped over the line just assuming things and attacking you."

"Alright man well I accept." Jack relaxed his body. "I'm sorry about almost electrocuting you."

"Yeah that wouldn't have been pretty for me." Damon joked. "So you're an old child hood friend of Bonnie's?"

"That I am." Jack said "We were very close as kids, then I had to move when we were nine years old and now I'm back and am trying to reconnect with Bonnie."

"I understand if anyone deserves good friends it's Bonnie." Damon said

Jack looked at Damon. "You have feelings for her."

Damon rubbed the back of his neck. "What makes you think that?"

"It's obvious." Jack said with a gesture.

"I do care about her a lot." Damon admitted.

"So do I and I love her, but love her like a sister." Jack said "So don't worry I will never see Bon-Bon in that way."

"In that case I guess we can call a truce." Damon held out his hand.

Jack shook the vampires hand. "Truce."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

For the past week Damon had made his way over to Bonnie's for rounds of sex and each time had been amazing. The witch had him hooked.

Currently he was at the boarding house. He had called Bonnie but she said that she was not home at the moment and that she would call him back whenever she got back to her home.

Damon was relaxing drinking his usual glass of bourbon his mind on Bonnie Bennett.

Elena walked into the room and went up to Damon.

"What do I owe the pleasure Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked

Elena didn't look pleased. "We need to talk about what's going on between you and Bonnie.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Hello readers and reviewers. Thanks for supporting this story. In case you're wondering about Jack, he's a good guy who really cares about Bonnie and he's not going to turn on her or cause table for Bamon and yes he's based off of Taylor the actor who plays John Carter, except I think that I read that Taylor has green eyes and Jack had dark blue. But that's who Jack looks like none the less.**


	6. Chapter 6

Damon was caught off guard did Elena know about his and Bonnie's 'secret' sex affair and if she did how did she find out. Even when he was thinking this inside he remained cool on the outside keeping cool on the outside he kept the blank expression on his face.

"What makes you think that there is _anything_ going on between me and the witch?" Damon asked

"Something is going on between you." Elena spoke. "The same thing that has been going on for a while."

Damon arched a brow. "Now what would that be?"

The displeased look remained on Elena's face. "You and Bonnie not getting along."

So Elena didn't know after all Damon was relieved. "How you come here to lecture me about how I should try to get along with the witch?"

"I came here to tell you to stop hurting Bonnie." Elena told him.

"Excuse me?" Damon said

"You heard me." Elena said

Damon rolled his eyes. "Has Judgey whined to you about me hurting her poor little feelings?" He asked knowing that he had to play his uncaring/ disinterested attitude about Bonnie around Elena as a way to keep their affair a secret from Elena.

Elena placed her hands on her hips. "No she hasn't but I can see it in her face the hurt that she feels by your actions."

"Really?" Damon smirked.

"Every time recently when I mention your name around her she tells me that she doesn't want to talk about you." Elena explained "What have you done to hurt her this time Damon?"

Damon couldn't stop his mind from flashing back to the times when he has Bonnie writhing under him in her naked glory, how she begged him to fuck her, the lovely moans that escaped the witch's lips whenever they came together in the heat and pleasure of sex and Elena was clue less about it all. Damon's smirk grew wider at these thoughts.

Elena saw this and didn't like it. "This is not amusing Damon or funny. I'm being serious answer me."

Damon looked at Bonnie. "So because she's in a shitty mood that makes it automatically my fault?"

"Yes her 'shitty'." Elena air quoted "Moods have a lot to do with you recently, it doesn't surprise me if you have something to do with it. What did you do to Bonnie to have her give you that headache at the Grill?"

Damon was growing impatient with Elena. "Since when you do care about me 'hurting' the witch?"

"Of course I care Damon Bonnie is my friend." Elena told him. "I'm tired of standing around watching her hurt by you."

"You're blaming me for Bonnie always getting hurt?" Damon asked glaring at his drink.

Elena glared at him. "That's because she is always getting hurt because of you. You ripped her throat out and nearly killed her, you indirectly caused her Grams to die, you turned Abby. How much more heartbreak are you going to cause her Damon?"

Damon felt guilty for each of the things that Elena mentioned so he lashed out at the brunette. "Don't you think that I know that?" He snapped out. "I don't need you rubbing it in my face."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you stopped acting like a uncaring jerk around Bonnie and actually acted like you cared about what she goes through." Elena retorted.

"You think that you know about my feelings for her?" Damon asked

"I know that you don't give a shit about what happens to her." Elena said clearly upset.

Damon snapped his icy blues to Elena. "Don't question me about my feelings for Bonnie, you don't know everything."

Elena blinked. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Damon got up and paced the room. "How can you accuse me of being her so much pain when you have done so yourself?"

Elena frowned. "Excuse me?"

"How many times did Bonnie almost die because of you or had to put her life on the line to save your ass?" Damon asked with anger.

"The last thing that I want is for Bonnie to die or get hurt because of me." Elena said

"Yet she does you're as responsible for her pain as I am." Damon let Elena know.

Elena looked hurt. "I hate it when she has to get hurt to help me."

Damon stepped up to Elena. "Then stop doing stupid shit that ends up with her on the losing end." He snapped at her.

"Damon." Elena's eyes widened at the amount of emotion pouring off of him. She wasn't expecting that when it came to Bonnie.

"You know why I had to turn Abby in the first place. It was because of the stupid shit that you pulled with the Originals and putting yourself in the position where me and Stefan have to save you for the millionth time." Damon spat out the words furious and fed up with the woman before him. "We had no choice to do what we did we either had to turn or kill Abby or it would of have to been Bonnie. If you want to blame someone for what she is currently going through look in the damn mirror."

Elena was now angry. "This is rich coming from a man who said that he would let Bonnie die to spare my life."

Damon looked Elena right in her eyes. "Then maybe it would be my biggest mistake if I ever let her die because of you. Maybe I wouldn't be okay with Bonnie joining the list of people who have died in your name."

Tears gathered in Elena's eyes at Damon's last words. Saying nothing else she turned and rushed out of the room.

There was a time when Damon would have ran after Elena to try and make up with her and apologize but at this moment he couldn't bring himself to give a damn about what Elena was feeling. He poured himself another drink.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That weekend Jack held a cook out party gathering in the back yard of his house. He invited Bonnie over as well as some of her friends Elena, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, and Matt. There were about ten other people there that Bonnie did not know but she guessed that they were friends with Jack. For Bonnie it was nice to leave all of the craziness of Mystic Falls behind for at least one day and enjoy a day of relaxing with her friends over good food.

Bonnie couldn't help but noticed how well Jack and Caroline were getting along. The two had been talking with each other and interacting almost the whole time since Caroline arrived. It was obvious that Caroline was attracted to Jack and vise versa. Bonnie was glad that her two friends were getting along so well. She left the two of them to mingle and went into Jack's kitchen to retrieve something. Bonnie entered Jack's kitchen through the sliding glass doors and began looking for something on the counter filled with food and snacks. She heard someone else come in and saw that it was Damon. He was dressed in black jeans and a dark v neck short sleeved shirt and still looked good. Bonnie couldn't quite believe that a man that good looking was hers.

"Hey." Bonnie told him.

Damon approached her. "Hey."

"Having a good time?" Bonnie asked

"Indeed I am" Damon answered

Bonnie smiled. "That's good."

Damon looked around the kitchen they were the only two inside at least at that moment. "Vampire Barbie and Jack seems to be hitting it off well."

"They're getting along very well." Bonnie agreed. "I think that they really like each other."

"I think so too." Damon said "Maybe they will end up dating."

"Maybe." Bonnie said "I'd rather have Caroline with Jack over Klaus that's for sure."

"I agree why settle for a boring vampire Original when you can get with a guy that shoots lighting bolts from the tips of his fingers." Damon joked.

Bonnie laughed. "You're something else Damon."

Damon's eyes scanned over her. "You're something else."

Before Bonnie could say another word she found herself caged between the counter and Damon. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know how hard it is to pretend like I don't want you with Elena hanging around out there?" Damon asked inching closer to her.

"Move Damon, not now." Bonnie said placing a tiny hand on his chest to push him away.

Damon didn't budge. "Give me a kiss."

Bonnie's green eyes widened. "No way not in here or right now."

"We're the only two in here." Damon said

"Elena could walk in at any moment." Bonnie said eyes darting to the glass sliding door.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "Some of the best sex and making out is knowing that you could get caught."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "Damon."

"It's true." Damon said a wicked grin spreading on his lips.

"It's too risky." Bonnie told him.

Damon leaned in whispering in her ear. "Just one kiss."

Bonnie felt a shudder go through her. "Not right now."

Damon began nibbling at her ear earning a small moan from Bonnie.

Bonnie breathed out. "Alright just one and you better make it quick."

Damon grinned looking around to make sure that Elena wasn't around then he brought his lips to hers for a kiss.

Bonnie kissed him back tangling her fingers in his hair.

Damon kissed her hotly tugging at the bottom of her lip.

They were really into the kiss until someone clearing their throat broke them apart.

Bonnie jumped back from Damon to see Stefan standing there arms folded over his chest and looking amused.

Stefan raised both of his eyebrows. "Guys?"

Bonnie blushed. "Stefan."

"Bonnie." Stefan sounded like he wanted to smile.

Bonnie removed herself from Damon's arms. "I better go and check on Caroline and Elena." She said quickly leaving.

Stefan looked at Damon. "Well, Well."

Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You better keep your mouth shut about this."

"Don't worry." Stefan said "I have no plans on telling Elena that you and Bonnie have been doing the dirty deed."

"It better say that way." Damon said before walking out.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning Bonnie stepped into the shower under the hot spray of water. Her body was humming from the night before that she had spent with Damon in which he ravished her body. She just couldn't get enough of the dark haired vampire and after he had fucked her brains out he stayed the night over. Bonnie had to admit that it was nice sharing a bed with him since she was so used to living in her house alone with her Father away so much.

Bonnie washed her body with her favorite body washed and washed the suds away, then she shampooed her hair and rinsed it out. Just as she was about to turn the shower off she felt someone get into the shower with her and knew that it was Damon. She felt the coolness of her hands rub her back and turned to face he, he was as naked as she was standing under the hot spray of the water with her. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

He kissed her back hands roaming all over her naked wet body. Bonnie moaned into the kiss. He pushed her backwards until she was against the tiled shower wall. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Damon pushed his wet hair out of his eyes before slipping his cock into her with one smooth movement. Bonnie gripped at his shoulders and began moving with him as he began thrusting in and out of her. Looking down between their bodies and seeing his pale cock move in and out of her caramel folds she never saw anything so sensual. Closing her eyes Bonnie let the cocky vampire take her over the edge.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the mean time Rebecca was bored. It had been fun torturing Damon and teaching him a lesson about using her and hurting her feelings but now she was bored again and looking to start trouble and she knew how to do it too. She had noticed because of her vampire senses how much Damon smelled like Bonnie and vise versa whenever she had been around them recently and knew what that meant. What better way to start trouble than to stick it to Elena, if Elena was so bothered by Damon sleeping with her as Rebecca remembered than she would really freak if she found out that Damon was banging the Bennett witch.

Rebecca spotted the brunette, browned eyed doppelganger and made her way over to her. "Hello Elena."

Elena looked immediately annoyed by Rebecca. "What do you want?"

"No need to be rude." Rebecca said

"Had enough of torturing Damon?" Elena asked with a glare.

Rebecca chuckled. "That was so much fun but not as fun a sleeping with Damon."

Elena felt a spark of jealously. "Thankfully Damon sees you for the bitch that you are."

Rebecca blinked her eyes unfazed. "Speaking of Damon how he is…and Bonnie."

"Leave Damon and Bonnie alone." Elena warned.

"Like you could do anything, really." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

Elena moved her hand like she was shooing away a annoying fly. "Go away Rebecca."

"You didn't answer my question about how Damon and Bonnie were doing." Rebecca said

"Why do you care?" Elena asked

Rebecca had an expression like she just discovered the worlds biggest and grandest secret. "How you noticed sometime _different _about there interactions."

Elena looked confused. "No."

"Elena, Elena." Rebecca tisked

"What." Elena said impatient.

Rebecca pouted. "Stupid child has no idea what's going on?"

Elena started to get up. "I don't have time for your games."

"Damon and Bonnie are sleeping together." Rebecca told her.

Elena turned shock. "What did you say."

Rebecca grinned evilly. "Damon Salvatore is fucking Bonnie Bennett."

"I don't believe you." Elena glared at her.

"Believe it." Rebecca said

Elena lifted her chin. "They would never do that with each other they hate each other."

"Perhaps you can't tell with your pathetic human senses but Damon has that Bennett witches scent all over him." Rebecca said

"You're lying." Elena threw back.

Rebecca laughed. "Am I? You just don't want to believe that your best friend and the man you have feelings for are fucking behind your back."

"Stop trying to cause trouble." Elena said.

"Be in denial all you want." Rebecca shrugged a shoulder. "But pay attention to how they are around each other, even when they try to hide it from you and that should give you a clue."

Elena frowned not sure of what to think. It would be like a sense of betrayal if Rebecca was telling the truth.

Rebecca saw the look on Elena's face her work was done she walked away satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers and Reviewers very happy that you are enjoying this story so far. As for my other Bamon stories I have writers Block on a couple of them I think so it might be a week or two before I update them. But hopefully it won't take me too long to come up with ideas and keep those stories going until then here's the update to this one!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of days later Bonnie sat outside in a Mystic Falls Park with Jack. Jack was like a brother that she could talk to him about almost anything and everything. And she wanted to talk about Caroline.

"So you and Caroline." Bonnie said with a smile.

Jack arched a brow. "You and Damon."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Nice deflection."

"Yes it is." Jack said "So you and Damon serious?"

"What makes you think that Damon and I are in a relationship?" Bonnie asked slyly.

Jack gestured. "Come on Bon-Bon. It's obvious. I see how you two are around each other, Damon tried to take my head off when he thought that we were more than friends and…." He added "You get a twinkle in your eye whenever Damon's name comes up."

"A twinkle in my eye?" Bonnie asked amused

"You know the ones that people get when they're in love." Jack hinted.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "I don't get any twinkle in my eye when Damon comes up."

Jack pointed. "There it is right there." He teased with his southern accent. "You really like Damon don't you Bon-Bon."

"Maybe." Bonnie said

Jack went on mocking a girly voice. "Bonnie and Damon sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love…"

Bonnie laughed playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Shut up Jack."

"A witch and a vampire that's the forbidden love kind of stuff that you only see in movies or books." Jack kept going with a grin spreading his face.

"Forbidden love?" Bonnie asked

"Vampires and witches are suppose to be natural enemies right." Jack explained.

Bonnie nodded her head. "We are."

"Damon makes your heart go pitter patter." Jack teased.

Bonnie smiled and blushed. "Yeah Damon and I are together and I really like him, so what?"

Jack just grinned.

"Let's talk about you and Caroline." Bonnie changed the subject.

Jack smiled. "Yes Caroline."

"You like her?" Bonnie asked

"I guess." Jack said with a shrug of shoulder.

"You guess?" Bonnie asked raising her brows. "Either you do or you don't".

Jack pushed his hair out of his face. "Alright I do."

Bonnie lips curved. "I knew it."

"Caroline's really nice and also very pretty." Jack admitted. "I would really like to get to know her."

"I'm sure that Caroline would like to get to know you as well." Bonnie told him.

Jack looked hopeful. "You sure about that?"

"Positive." Bonnie said "I know Caroline and can tell when she likes a guy."

"Say that I wanted to woo Caroline." Jack went on. "What kind of things does she like?"

Bonnie smiled. "I would be more than happy to share that information with you."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

One week later

As much a every one would have liked to pretend other wise the Originals were still a problem to everyone in Mystic Falls. Time after time they had failed in ways to kill Klaus and now his family was adding to the problems. So every one decided to met for the thousandth time to decide how to take Klaus down and the meeting was being held at the boarding house. Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Jack were meeting there and a few others were else where or could not make the meeting.

Elena was one of the first to arrive at the boarding house. What Rebecca had said weighed on her mind all week long. Could Damon and Bonnie really be having an affair behind her back? Would Bonnie sleep with Damon knowing how she felt about him? Elena kept these things to herself, between being in denial and not wanting to confront Bonnie or Damon with this she didn't let either of them know about what Rebecca had said.

Elena made her way through the boarding house in search for Damon. He wasn't in the house. She made her way to a window which over looked the back lawn. There was Damon but he wasn't alone it appeared that Bonnie had arrived for the meeting before she had. Elena watched from the window as they stood in the back yard without the knowledge that she now had her eyes on him.

Damon and Bonnie stood face to face close to each other talking about something Elena could not hear whatever they were saying. But she could see the expressions on their faces. Damon had this intense look in his eyes of affection and attraction when he looked at Bonnie and she had the same for him. Damon reached out and tenderly caressed Bonnie's cheek in a way that made Elena's heart ache. Bonnie place her hand on his chest saying something. Whatever she said brought a smile to his face. Not one of those cocky smirks that he usually got around Bonnie but a real smile. Bonnie smiled back at him and Damon lowered his lips to hers for a searing kiss. Elena watched in shock as Bonnie returned the kiss tangling her fingers in his dark locks. Damon was kissing her with so much passion.

Elena had to take a step back from the window. She held back the tears that wanted to rise in her throat. She walked back towards the meeting room without letting them know about what she had seen. Elena sat down acting like nothing had happened on the outside her face was blank but on the inside she was hurting.

Stefan came into the room. "Hey Elena."

"Hi Stefan." Elena said

"Maybe we can find a way to take down Klaus this time." Stefan told her.

Elena nodded her head. "I hope so."

Bonnie entered the room holding her purse. She walked over to her friend. "Elena."

"Bonnie." Elena said forcing a strained smile on her face.

Bonnie hugged her friend. "Glad to see you,"

Elena's body tensed before relaxing. "I glad to see you as well." She hugged back.

Bonnie pulled back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Elena lied.

Damon walked in and saw Elena. "Hello Elena."

Elena mind flashed back to Damon and Bonnie in a lip lock moments ago. She swallowed her emotions down. "Damon."

Damon's eyes drifted over to Bonnie. "You actually showed up Judgey." He said playing the part around Elena.

Bonnie kept her face blank. "Yeah well I still want to take down Klaus."

"You didn't seem to mind leaving me in bear traps with Klaus and that bitch sister of his." Damon said

"Why is that my problem?" Bonnie asked

Damon smirked "So much for being the witch who cares about innocent lives."

Bonnie arched a brow. "You innocent Ha."

Stefan chuckled.

Caroline entered the room. "You two fighting again?" She asked her vampire hearing allowed her to hear conversations further away than others. She looked between Bonnie and Damon.

"What else is new?" Stefan joked.

"Yeah vampire Barbie what else is new?" Damon smirked. "The witch and I will never get along."

Bonnie eyed Damon. "Who says I want to get along with you homicidal vampire?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever you two as long as we all agree to take out Klaus and his family."

Jack arrived minutes later. "How's everyone?"

Everyone answered with different forms of greeting.

Jack's eyes landed on Caroline. "Hi Caro!"

Caroline smiled at Jack. "Hi Jack."

"Welcome to the Scooby Do gang." Damon told Jack.

"Uh thanks." Jack said. "So who are these Originals that I keep hearing about."

"The most powerful vampires in the world." Stefan said

Damon went to pour himself some whiskey. "A pain in the ass to kill."

"He's right." Bonnie jumped in. "We thought of everything and nothing has worked so far."

Stefan nodded his head "I know personally of how dangerous Klaus is."

"There has to be some way to kill them." Jack said

Caroline looked at Jack. "That's the problem we don't know of any way."

"Well I'm here to help find a way if we can." Jack said

Damon sipped down some whiskey. "Let's find out how to kill us some Originals."

They all discussed how to kill Klaus and his family trying to find if there was some way that they didn't know of. Everyone got their turn to talk. During the conversations Elena watched Damon and Bonnie. They weren't sitting together or close to each other but she still noticed the heat and sexual tension between them. Every now and then Damon's icy blue eyes would drift to Bonnie and he eyed the witch with desire and want Elena caught it even when his gazes were very brief. A few times Bonnie had caught him looking and their eyes locked and the slightest smile would grace her lips. It wasn't actions that people would notice unless they were looking for them.

Caroline was busy making flirty eyes at Jack and vise versa. Stefan was focused and concentrated at the conversation going on. Only Elena seemed to notice the eye sex that Bonnie and Damon kept throwing at each other through out the meeting and she feared that Rebecca was right.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following day Bonnie was over at Caroline's house having some girlfriend bonding time. They talked over junk food and soda even though Caroline was a vampire she still enjoyed doing the things that teen girls did and one of them was talking about boys.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jack was so hot?" Caroline asked

Bonnie ate some chips and washed it down with a couple gulps of soda. "I don't see Jack as hot."

Caroline blinked her eyes. "Are you kidding me Bon? Have you've seen him?"

"Of course I seen him he is my friend." Bonnie laughed. "I meant that he's attractive sure but I don't see his looks the same way that you do because he's just a friend to me like a brother."

"Oh." Caroline said "I sure wouldn't mind if Jack becomes more than a friend to _me."_

"I'm sure about that it's obvious that you really like him." Bonnie said

Caroline grinned. "I do besides the fact that he's so hot, he also seems to be like a good guy."

"Jack is a good guy." Bonnie agreed

"We gave each other our phone numbers." Caroline told her friend.

"That's great." Bonnie said "If you really like Jack in that way you should go for it!"

Caroline bite into a cookie. "You think so?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "I know so."

"Maybe I will go for it." Caroline said

Bonnie smiled and the two sat in silence for a few minutes.

Suddenly Caroline sniffed the air with a confused look on her face.

Bonnie curiously watched her blond vampire friend. "Are you alright Care?"

Caroline kept sniffing and leaned in so close to Bonnie that her nose brushed Bonnie's neck.

Alarmed Bonnie leaned back. "What in the hell are you doing?"

Taking a few more sniffs Caroline moved back. "You smell like leather and cologne."

Bonnie remembered that Caroline had heightened vampire smelling senses. "So?"

"That's exactly how Damon smells." Caroline said looking at her friend with wide eyes.

"That means nothing I was over at the Salvatore boarding house yesterday…." Bonnie started to deny.

Caroline wasn't buying it. "Bonnie you and Damon?"

Bonnie blushed she might as well have come clean to Caroline. "Yes me and Damon."

"You're messing around with _him_? Damon Salvatore?" Caroline's mouth was hanging over in shock.

"Yeah I'm sleeping with Damon." Bonnie confessed.

"Bonnie?" Caroline said

Bonnie watched Caroline's reaction. "I know what you're thinking."

Caroline shook her head. "I can't believe that you would go there with Damon."

"I don't know things just happened." Bonnie tried to explain.

Caroline frowned. "But he is Damon. He has done things to cause you and I both pain and heartbreak."

Bonnie sighed. "I know that Care, I know that he did awful things to you and to me as well. But I honestly have seen a different side of him. A caring side and he's sorry about what he did to me."

"Alright I believe you." Caroline said

"You do?" Bonnie asked

"I don't think that you would get with Damon unless you had good reason to." Caroline said

Bonnie drunk down more coke. "So you're okay with Damon and I being together?"

Caroline nodded her head. "You deserve to be with a man even if he's _Damon_ so I support you."

Bonnie leaned forward and hugged her friend. "Thanks Care."

"You're welcome." Caroline said hugging back. "Does Elena know?"

"No Elena has no idea about Damon and I." Bonnie answered "We decided not to tell her."

"Why not?" Caroline asked

Bonnie sighed "You know why Elena has feelings for Damon and if she finds out then she would be hurt and I don't want her to be hurt. So you have to promise that you won't tell her."

"I don't know, I see what you are saying. But I'm not comfortable with keeping secrets from Lena." Caroline said with a frown.

Bonnie gave her friend a pleading look. "Please Care for Elena's sake don't tell her about me and Damon."

"Okay I also don't want her hurt." Caroline said "So you can trust me not to tell her."

Bonnie breathed out. "Thanks Care."

"You're welcome." Caroline said "But if Damon hurts you I'll put a stake through his heart myself."

Bonnie laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."


	8. Chapter 8

Over the following month and a half Damon and Bonnie's relationship kept going strong. They often had passionate, hot sex in many different positions. But it wasn't just sex between them. They cared for each other and were developing stronger feelings for each other with each passing day. Damon made her happy and vise versa. He took her out on dates in and around Mystic Falls, they went to dinners and movies and on other dates, They were a couple in every since of the word. They still kept it from Elena that they were together and dating and Bonnie felt bad about that but she didn't want her friend hurt at all.

It was an over cast day as they went out on an outing together. Bonnie drove them as they went around Mystic Falls shopping and running errands. They had been out for almost three hours when Bonnie pulled into a parking lot of a store at Damon's request. He told her that there was something that he needed to get inside.

Bonnie stood outside leaning against her car and waiting for Damon to return. She looked up at the sky it looked like it could rain at any moment. Bonnie heard a familiar voice call out to her she turned to see Jeremy running towards her. Elena said that he was coming back but she didn't say exactly when. Bonnie watched as Jeremy approached he was obviously happy to see her. Although she no longer had romantic feelings for him, she still cared for him deeply and had a soft spot in her heart for him, so she was happy to see him.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie began.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug before Bonnie could even respond.

Bonnie let out a surprise chuckle. "Whoa there."

"Happy to see you Bonnie." Jeremy told her.

Bonnie hugged him back. "Happy to see you to Jer."

Jeremy released her and stepped back eyes scanning over her. "You look great as always."

"Welcome back." Bonnie told him with a smile.

Jeremy smiled back. "I couldn't stay away from Mystic Falls forever."

"How was Denver?" Bonnie asked him.

"It was nice different from Mystic Falls." Jeremy said "The time away really helped me."

"Good." Bonnie said and meant it.

Jeremy regretted hurting Bonnie when he cheated on her and still cared about her even though he figured that he and Bonnie would no longer have any chances of reuniting romantically. "How are you doing?"

"It's been tough at times." Bonnie admitted. "But I'm doing better now."

"Are you happy?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie thought about her relationship with Damon and smiled. "I'm very happy right now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Jeremy told her taking her hand.

Bonnie watched as Damon stepped up to them. He didn't look pleased that Jeremy was touching her by holding her hand. Bonnie gave him a warning look.

Damon stepped next to Jeremy . "What are you doing here Gilbert?"

"Talking to Bonnie." Jeremy said with a raised brow.

"So you're back in town?" Damon asked

"Yeah." Jeremy said

Damon grabbed Jeremy's hand breaking it apart from Bonnie's. "Nice to have you back." He said giving Jeremy's hand a firm grip, a little too firm before he let the hand go.

Jeremy shook his hand as pain ran through it. "Uh Thanks?"

"What are you and the witch talking about?" Damon asked with that wide eyed jealous look that he got.

"Nothing." Jeremy said bewildered by Damon's behavior. "Why are you here."

Damon smirked. "Just hanging out with Bonnie."

Jeremy looked back and forth between the two. "Since when do you two hang out?"

Bonnie cleared her throat. "What Damon meant is that we are working on finding a way to defeat Klaus." She said covering their tracks. "It's just business."

Damon played along with Bonnie. "Yeah we aren't hanging out as friends Gilbert, just business."

"Of course." Jeremy said

"You should run along now and let us get back to our _business_." Damon told him.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon. "Yeah we have to go, but I'll talk to you later if you want."

Jeremy nodded his head. "Okay see you later Bonnie?" He sent Damon one last bewildered look before walking away.

Bonnie waited until Jeremy was out of sight turning to Damon and giving him a look.

"What?" Damon asked playing innocent.

"There's no need for you to be jealous of Jeremy." Bonnie told him.

Damon brought a hand to his chest. "Me jealous of Gilbert? Never."

Bonnie arched a brow. "I know you Damon."

"So maybe I was jealous a little." Damon said "I don't like him putting his paws on you."

"He just held my hand." Bonnie told him.

"I bet that he wishes that he could do more than just hold your hand." Damon stared at the spot that Jeremy had stood in.

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "Who cares if he does?"

Damon's brow furrowed. "You did used to go out with him."

"Right used to as in past tense." Bonnie said "I'm with you now."

"No lingering romantic feelings for Gilbert?" Damon asked because he had to know.

"I still care about him." Bonnie said "But no I no longer have feelings like that for Jeremy."

Damon smirked. "Damn I'm so good."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked

Damon wiggled his eyebrow. "My sexual skills makes you want to forget all about Gilbert and move on to me a real man."

Bonnie laughed. "You are too much Damon."

"I know." Damon said with a grin.

Bonnie opened the door to her car. "I'll drive you back to the boarding house."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon took her out on a date a couple of nights later. It was a nice romantic dinner during the sun set with just the two of them. They talked and stared into each others eyes and danced a little.

They returned from their date to the boarding house. Entering into Damon's bedroom.

Bonnie kicked off her shoes. "You really know how to plan a wonderful date for a girl."

Damon removed his jacket. "So you liked it huh?"

"I loved it! Dinner under a sun set, with wonderful food and music." Bonnie said twirling around his room.

Damon smiled. "I have something for you."

Bonnie looked over at him. "What do you have for me?"

"A gift." Damon told her going over to the drawer he pulled out a jewelry box.

"What is that?" Bonnie eyed the box.

Damon handed her the box. "See for yourself."

Bonnie took the box and opened it. She gasped and pulled out a emerald diamond necklace. It was elegant and beautiful. "Oh my."

Damon chuckled at her response. "Like it?"

Bonnie studied the diamond that matches the look of her eyes. "I love it, Damon this is wonderful."

Damon took the necklace from her. "It shows the depths of my feelings for you." He gestured for her to turn around.

Bonnie did so and felt him snap the necklace around her neck. She turned back to face him emotion in her eyes. "It means so much coming from you."

"The months I have spend being with you have been the happiest that I have had in over my one hundred years on this earth." Damon said cupping her face in his hand. "You bring out the humanity that I buried deep inside of me long ago."

Bonnie leaned into his touch. "Being with you has made me very happy as while."

"Who would have thought you and are together like this Bennett." Damon said

Bonnie grinned. "It's crazy isn't it, but I know that I'm meant to be with you."

Damon's eyes scanned her face. "I'm in love with a witch."

"I'm in love with a vampire." Bonnie whispered.

That night they ended up making tender and slow love. Her eyes locking with his as he slowly moved inside of her with their fingers entwined similar to how they were doing the 60's dance. Damon watched as the pure ecstasy came across her beautiful face, she whispered his name as she came around him and he joined her in release.

After a couple rounds of love making she fell asleep. Damon ran his fingers up her bare back watching her sleep he had never seen a woman that could match her beauty and he knew that Bonnie was his world now and that he couldn't handle it if he ever lost her. Damon closed his eyes and joined his witch in sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It seemed like Mystic Falls had a dance or a ball every other week and this time was no different. A big ball was being held at the Gala Hall and anyone in town that wanted to come was invited. Most of the well known gang was suppose to be there. Damon was escorting Bonnie, Caroline and Jack were going together and even though Stefan was not currently with Elena he was escorting her,

Damon was at Bonnie's dressed in a tuxedo and looking good. He heard a click of heels and saw Bonnie come down the stairs. Damon whistled watching her come towards him in her elegant , flowing gown. The dress was a perfect contrast to her caramel skin tone, her hair in curls and flowing around her shoulders.

"You look stunning witch." Damon said

Bonnie eyed him up and down. "And you're drop dead gorgeous."

Damon grinned taking her hand and bringing it to her lips. He saw that she was wearing the necklace that he had given her. "Let's get going."

Bonnie grabbed her purse and took Damon's hand and headed out with him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The ball was filled with men in tuxedos and suits and women in a variety of dresses and gowns. Damon and Bonnie had their arms looped together as he escorted her into the grand ball room. They talked and mingled with their friends and drunk the wine that had been provided by the ball. After a while Damon and Bonnie joined the couples who were dancing on the dance floor to the slow classic ball music. Damon held Bonnie close and they slowly twirled to the music together.

Jack danced with Caroline and Elena was dancing with Stefan. Although Elena still had feelings for Stefan and had a warm feeling of being in his arms her eyes kept drifting back to where Damon was dancing with Bonnie. They danced together as he held her close and they were looking into each others eyes as they did so. Elena couldn't stand the intense passion and emotion in Damon's eyes as he looked into Bonnie's eyes. Damon was looking at her like she was the only woman in the room. Elena had to turned her head away from the couple.

Elena wasn't the only one jealous. Klaus approached Jack and Caroline dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Klaus asked

Caroline lifted her head from Jack's chest. "No thank you." She told Klaus.

"Surely one dance wouldn't hurt." Klaus told her.

"Not interested." Caroline said just wanting to get back to her dance that she was enjoying with Jack.

Klaus frowned. "Funny it wasn't long ago that you didn't seem to mind my company, now you want nothing to do with me?"

Caroline shook her head. "Whatever we had is no more, I have moved on Klaus."

"Really you've moved on?" Klaus asked hurt mixing into his English accent.

"You heard her." Jack said "She's not interested."

Klaus shifted his eyes to Jack. "How dare you speak to me in that way boy do you know who I am?"

"I know who you are _Klaus." _ Jack said "Now get lost."

Klaus grabbed Jack by his tie. "I could snapped you like a twig."

Jack had supernatural strength and therefore was stronger than the average man and much to Klaus surprise he shoved the original off of him. "Oh I'm so scared." He said with sarcasm.

The music stopped and people stopped dancing everyone turning their attention to the confrontation that Klaus had started.

Klaus hissed and took a threatening stop towards Jack.

Caroline raised her hand. "Klaus stop you can't hurt Jack without hurting me."

Klaus was hurt and heartbroken my Caroline's reaction and her rejection. "Just when I thought that you were different Caroline you're just like the rest."

Bonnie could see that Klaus was upsetting her friend and didn't like it. "Stop it Klaus you're causing a scene."

"Well if it isn't the judgmental Bonnie Bennett." Klaus said turning to face Bonnie.

"That's enough Klaus." Caroline said

Klaus was angry and hurt by Caroline and decided to take it out on Bonnie. "You always act like you're better than everyone else but you really aren't are you?"

Bonnie glared at Klaus. "What makes you think that I care what you think about me?"

Klaus stepped closer to Bonnie a cool smirk gracing his lips. "You do self fish shit like the rest of us don't you Bonnie like doing things behind your best friends back." He gestured over to where Elena stood with Stefan.

Bonnie grew uncomfortable.

"Watch it Klaus." Damon warned

"It's interesting that you're here with Bonnie Damon want to tell everyone why?" Klaus pushed.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked Klaus under his breath.

Klaus's smirk grew wider. "Exposing the truth my dear why don't you let Elena know what you been up to for these last months with Damon."

Damon took a protective stance next to Bonnie. "Shut the fuck up Klaus."

"What are you going to do about it if I don't?" Klaus egged on. "Are you ashamed of what you have been doing with Bonnie?"

"I'm not ashamed of anything." Damon answered honestly.

Klaus looked around as all eyes on the ball room were on them. He turned his attention back to the couple. "Then you have no shame in admitting to Elena that you've been fucking her best friend?"

Bonnie swallowed speechless that Klaus was exposing her to a whole room fill up people. Emotions started to raise in her.

Klaus grabbed Bonnie's arm. "Aw don't you have anything to say Bonnie?"

"Let go of me." Bonnie said yanking her arm away and giving Klaus a death glare.

Klaus leaned forward and whispered in Damon's ear for only Damon to hear. "Maybe when you're done with the Bennett witch you could give me a turn with her."

Damon saw red. He grabbed Klaus by his throat. "Touch her and I'll rip out your fucking throat."

Klaus chuckled. "Look at him go Elena is there question that he's screwing around with your 'loyal' friend? Heck I think he's even in love with her."

Damon growled.

Stefan came to pull Damon from Klaus.

Bonnie put her face in her hands.

Rebecca pulled Klaus back by his arm. "Let's go home brother."

Klaus gave Damon a wicked grin before letting Rebecca take him out of the room.

Damon watched Klaus go through angry icy eyes.

Elena walked up to an upset looking Bonnie. Even though she knew that they had been together for a while she saw this as her excuse and opening to confront the couple about the issue.

"Bonnie?" Elena questioned.

Bonnie looked at her with unshed tears in her green eyes. "Listen to me…."

Elena cut her off. "Tell me the truth are you sleeping around with Damon?"


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie swallowed back her tears. "Elena let me explain."

Elena folded her arms over her chest. "Just answer the question."

"It's true I have been with Damon and we are together." Bonnie admitted knowing that she could no longer hide it from Elena.

"How could you?" Elena started.

Damon came to Bonnie's defense. "We don't owe you any damn explanation."

Elena turned her attention to Damon. "How could you sleep with her Damon?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I can sleep with and have a relationship with any woman that I want to. I'm not your fucking boyfriend."

"All of those times that you came to be saying that you loved me and begging me to be with you." Elena was getting angry. "Now you turn around and bed my best friend of all women?"

"It's called moving on." Damon told her. "Did you think that I was going to wait on your ass forever."

"All of those things that you told me were lies?" Elena asked hurt.

Damon shook his head. "They weren't lies, but I do see that you made a fool out of me."

"How did I do that exactly?" Elena asked getting defensive.

"You stringing me along while you were going out with my brother." Damon explained. "Giving me looks and kisses to hang on to me just enough but then you reject me when I try and open up to you. I got tired of that shit."

"Don't judge me." Elena said

"Then don't judge us." Damon retorted.

Elena was steaming. "How long have you been wanting to sleep with her huh Damon?"

"A damn long time." Damon smirked. "I'm thankful for all of the times that you rejected me, it got me to see what a real woman looked like in Bonnie."

"You're an asshole." Elena told him.

Damon glared at her. "Bonnie and I are together and we're in love, stop being a self fish brat and deal with it."

Elena walked up to Damon slapping him hard across his face. "I don't want to have anything to do with you." She ran out.

"Elena." Bonnie started after her.

Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand. "Let her go."

Bonnie gave Damon a sad look. "I can't she's my friend."

Damon released her and watched her go after Elena.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie caught up to Elena in the parking lot. "Elena wait."

Elena whirled around on Bonnie. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Bonnie tried to explain.

:"Does that mean that you were never planning to tell me about you and Damon?" Elena asked

Bonnie shook her head. "Damon and I kept this from you to protect your feelings."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "No you kept it from me because you were a self fish coward."

Bonnie frowned. "Elena please."

"Out of all the men in the world it had to be Damon?" Elena snapped out the question.

"Damon and I just happened. I can't explain it. But I feel in love with him." Bonnie said touching a hand to her heart. "He's the last man in the world that I expected to fall for."

Elena let all of the pent up anger that she had built up on the last few months come out. "You saw how Damon was around me and saw that he had feelings for me and was jealous."

"That's not true." Bonnie said

"Yet you still decided to fuck him knowing how I felt about him." Elena said now yelling.

The tears streamed down Bonnie's face she hated seeing her friend hurt and upset. "I hate if it hurts you but I have feelings for Damon to and I can't pretend that I don't and I wanted to be with him."

"Does the fact that I love him not matter to you?" Elena asked.

"I know how you feel about him." Bonnie said "But I love Damon too and I'm in love with him."

Elena was angry and didn't want to hear anything Bonnie had to say. "Was it worth it all of the times that you got naked with him?"

"Was what worth it?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Getting your rocks off with Damon even if that means hurting me." Elena hinted.

Bonnie's face was etched in emotional pain. "I told you that I never wanted you to get hurt."

Elena glared at her best friend. "Yet here I am."

Bonnie wiped a hand over her wet cheek. "I'm sorry Elena."

"Sorry isn't enough." Elena said

"What do you want me to do?" Bonnie asked "I don't want our friendship ruined over this."

"Then don't let it be." Elena said

Bonnie shook her head. "How can I do that."

"Break up with Damon." Elena challenged.

"What?" Bonnie questioned.

"You heard me." Elena spat.

"I can't break up with Damon." Bonnie said

Elena looked at Bonnie with angry tears in her brown eyes. "Then you are not truly my friend."

Bonnie looked hurt by these words. "I love you like a sister Lena."

"Prove it." Elena said "Either me or Damon."

"You can't make me choose." Bonnie said

"I just did." Elena said "If you stay with him then you have lost me as a friend forever." With those words Elena stormed off towards her car.

Bonnie watched Elena drive off with tears if her eyes. She felt like she was being ripped apart on the inside.

Damon came up behind her putting his hand on her shoulder.

Bonnie turned to face him wrapping her arms around him as the tears streamed down her voice. "Oh Damon."

Damon wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "It's going to be okay."

"I never meant for her to get hurt like this." Bonnie said

"I know that you didn't." Damon stroked her hair.

Bonnie knew that she had a difficult decision to make and it broke her heart. "I can't do this."

"We can work with this together." Damon told her.

Bonnie shook her head. "Elena is so mad at me."

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "She'll have to get over it."

"She's not going to get over it." Bonnie said "She's making me choose."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked

"If I don't break it off with you she'll never be my friend again." Bonnie told him.

Damon's body tensed in her arms at the tone of her voice like he knew what she was about to say. "Forget about Elena."

Bonnie wiped her eyes. "Elena's been my friend sense we were toddlers and I don't want our friendship ruined."

Damon stepped back looking her in the face. "So what are you saying exactly?"

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do." Bonnie said on a shaky breath.

Damon frowned. "You're scaring me witch."

Bonnie brought a hand to his chest. "Damon we can't be together anymore."

"No." Damon got upset. "I won't let you leave me."

Bonnie felt like her heart was breaking. "I don't want to do this anymore than you do."

"Then don't." Damon told her.

"Don't you realize that I can't lose Elena?" Bonnie questioned

Damon swallowed. "Don't you realize that I can't lose you."

"This is something that I have to do." Bonnie said "I can't be with you."

"Bonnie." Damon grabbed onto her shoulders his eyes pleading with her. "Don't do this to us."

Bonnie couldn't stand the hurt and pain that she saw in his icy blues and felt guilty that she was hurting him like this but it was something that had to be done. "It's over Damon."

Damon felt his heart shatter. "Bonnie I love you, don't do this."

Bonnie had the expression of utter heart break on her face. "I love you to but I just can't be with you."

"So that's it you just throw it all away for Elena?" Damon asked getting angry with her.

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie cried.

Damon stepped away from her. "Was all of this fucking time that I spent being with you for the last few months just a waste of my time? He snapped at her.

The question hurt Bonnie. "No Damon…."

Damon held up his hand. "Save it you made your choice clear."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie repeated.

Damon said nothing else he turned on her and walked away.

Bonnie stood in the parking lot and put her face in her hands and broke down into a complete sob.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon got home to the boarding house slamming the door as he walked into his bedroom. He paced around the room face filled with hurt and heartbreak. How could he lose Bonnie like this? How could see walk away from him? It made him angry that she was choosing Elena over him. Just when he thought that Bonnie could actually be the one he leaves her. She had rejected him just like Katherine and Elena had. Damon took a vase and threw it against the wall in anger and hurt breaking it to pieces but it didn't compare to how his heart was breaking. Damon sat down on the bed a single tear rolling down his cheek.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Don't be mad at me lol. I wanted to create some Angst and Drama for our couple. It will just make it that much sweeter when they get back together.**


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline and Jack had found Bonnie in the parking lot and they drove her home to her house. Caroline had tried her best to comfort Bonnie but it did little to comfort her pain after they left. She changed out of her dress and into sleeping wear and crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. When morning time came around she had deeply regretted ending things with Damon, but still wanted to spare her friendship with Elena. She was torn and heartbroken.

Jack came over to her house mid morning as an offer of support. They saw at the kitchen table drinking the coffee that she had made.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Jack asked

Bonnie's eyes were a little red from crying so much. "It's not what I want."

Jack looked confused. "Then why did you do it?"

"It was something that I had to do." Bonnie told him.

"Why?" Jack asked.

Bonnie sip on some of her coffee. "It was for Elena."

Jack shook his head. "I don't understand."

"You haven't been around for a while Jack." Bonnie said "Elena and Damon have this history together."

"So." Jack said

"A history that got Elena to fall in love with him." Bonnie explained. "She has feelings for him and I knew that when I got with Damon."

Jack shrugged a shoulder. "Damon and Elena weren't together when you got him right?"

"No they weren't together." Bonnie answered

"Then it wasn't like you got with Damon while he was Elena's boyfriend." Jack said "You did nothing wrong."

Bonnie sighed, "Jack you don't understand."

"What is there to understand?" Jack asked

"I knew that being with Damon could hurt Elena and I did it anyway." Bonnie said

Jack swirled around his coffee with a spoon. "Still don't see where you did anything wrong and as far a I'm concerned you have nothing to feel sorry for."

Bonnie looked over at him. "I feel bad that this situation has hurt Elena."

"And that makes you a good person to care about other people's feelings. But why break up with Damon? " Jack asked "You're crazy about the guy."

"To spare my friendship with Elena." Bonnie explained.

Jack's brow furrowed. "If you ask me than Elena's the one not being the good friend."

"You don't know her like I do." Bonnie said

"If she's really making you choose between her and Damon than she's being self fish." Jack commented.

"I've made my decision." Bonnie said

Jack was annoyed with Elena. "Yeah and now you're left with a broken heart to spare someone else's feelings. It's okay to think about yourself and put yourself first every once and a while."

"It probably doesn't matter not anyway." Bonnie said

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked

Bonnie felt guilt as she thought about the look in Damon's blue eyes when she broke it off. "I pretty much crushed Damon's heart."

"Well." Jack gestured. "I'm pretty sure that you getting back with him would fix his crushed heart."

"Who's to say that he'll even take me back?" Bonnie asked

Jack leaned forward in his seat. "You don't know if you don't try."

Bonnie swallowed. "I have to focus on fixing my friendship with Elena as much as I love Damon."

Jack nodded his head to show that he supported her as a friend, but he silently believed that she made the wrong choice and didn't like Elena at all at this moment for causing Bonnie this pain.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon was at the Mystic Falls grill hours later at late afternoon drowning his sorrows in drinking. No matter how much he drank it couldn't ease the ache that was in his heart at Bonnie breaking up with him.

He had ordered five glasses of whiskey drinking them all down. He gestured the bartender over for another.

The bartender looked concerned with how much Damon was drinking. "I've think that you've had enough buddy."

Damon grabbed the bartender by the arm and compelled him "I've tell you when I have had enough keep giving me drinks until I stay stop."

"Yes." The bartender said filling his glass up with more whiskey.

Damon drunk down the whiskey letting it burn his throat. He saw Elena approaching out of the corner of his eye and ignored her at first.

"About last night." Elena started touching a hand to the arm of his leather jacket.

Damon moved away from her touch. "I don't want to hear whatever you have to say."

"Damon." Elena said

Damon turned his angry blue eyes on her. "Come to try and help me lick my wounds?"

"Lick your wounds?" Elena asked

"Bonnie didn't tell you yet?" Damon wanted to know. "She ended it with me last night."

Elena had a hopeful feeling come up inside of her. "She did?"

Damon put a bitter expression on his face. "Yeah she broke it off with me, so congrats you won Elena."

"It was for the best." Elena started

"For the best?" Damon snapped his head back.

"Because now Bonnie and I can remain friends." Elena explained

Damon gritted his teeth. "You're good Elena even Katherine would be proud."

Elena was offended at the comparison "Why do you say that."

"Using your friendship with Bonnie to guilt trip her into making a decision. You knew what she had in her heart and how self less she is and used that against her." Damon accused/

"I had every right to be angry and upset for her sleeping with you behind my back." Elena retorted

Damon smirked coolly. "That's what you can stand isn't me sleeping with Bonnie?"

Elena glared at him.

Damon leaned in closer and closer until his mouth was next to Elena's ear.

Elena felt her heart rate pick up.

"It drives you insane with jealously thinking about Bonnie and I being together." Damon went on voice harsh and cool. "How I laid naked with her, my hands all over her body, my lips on tits, me fingering and eating out her pussy, my cock buried deep inside of her. You wish that I was doing all of that to you don't you Elena? Too bad for you that I wouldn't touch you with a ten feet pole anymore."

Elena's face was reddened with anger and humiliation. "You're a jerk."

Damon chuckled "Hey every body." He said loud enough for several people to turn their attention towards him. He lifted his glass. "Let's have a toast to the most spiteful bitch in Mystic Falls Elena Gilbert."

Tears stung Elena's eyes as she turned and ran out of the grill.

Damon didn't care about her tears she was the reason why Bonnie had left him and he was hurting and pissed off. Damon drink down the remaining liquid and lifted his hand for another round.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie's cell phone kept beeping telling her they she had texts messages coming in and they were all from Elena.

'_Heard that you broke up with Damon. Thank you'_

'_I know that it was a hard decision but I appreciate it'_

'_Men shouldn't come before friends right?'_

'_Are U there Bonnie.?'_

'_Okay I'll talk with U later.'_

Bonnie read each of the texts messages as they came in but ignored them. She wasn't in the mood to communicate with Elena at the moment.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elena frowned at her cell phone why wasn't Bonnie texting back? She wasn't watching where she was going and ran into a hard chest.

Elena stumbled back and saw Stefan standing before her.

"Elena." Stefan started a disapproving look on his face.

She was still reeling from the harsh words that Damon had said to her and now Stefan looked like he wanted to lay into her. "Look Stefan I don't have time."

"You must be proud of yourself." Stefan said

Elena put her cell phone away. "Proud of what?"

"Pretty much black mailing Bonnie into breaking up with Damon." Stefan hinted.

Elena shook her head. "That's not what I did."

Stefan folded his arms over his chest. "What else do you call telling Bonnie that if she stayed with Damon that you wouldn't be her friend anymore."

Elena has no answer for that.

"You not only made a fool of Damon but of me too." Stefan went on.

"That's not what I did." Elena said

"Oh really?" Stefan eyed Elena with disgust. "For how long when you where with me, did you wish that you were with Damon?"

Elena swallowed. "Stefan I loved you, I still do."

"Yet you're in love with Damon too." Stefan rolled his eyes. "If you could have both of us at the same time you would admit it."

"No." Elena denied.

"Now to even be more self fish you'd rather have both Damon and Bonnie heartbroken apart then to be happy together." Stefan told her. "Just so that you can be secure in your feelings. You want my brother miserable if he isn't with you and bowing down to worship your ass."

Elena pouted. "I want Damon to be happy."

"Bonnie made him happy." Stefan pointed out. "He never had to compete with me over her feelings or any other man for that matter she has eyes for only him and that's more than can be said for your or Katherine."

"I'm not like Katherine." Elena whined.

Stefan shook his head. "You are in more ways than one. You really don't give a shit about Damon's feelings only your own. I'm done with you."

Elena was speechless as she watched Stefan walk away.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ten days had past since her break up with Damon and all Bonnie could think about was how much she missed him. She missed looking into his intense icy blue eyes and being in his arms and everything else about being with him. They had not talked since the night that she broke up with him. She had met up with Elena three times over the ten day period to try and work on the friendship that had almost been ruined when Elena found out about what was going on with Damon. Bonnie could tell that Elena was relieved and happy that she had ended it with Damon. Bonnie couldn't help but to reset Elena a little for that since Bonnie herself was aching in her heart from being apart from him.

She tried to go on about her life and her daily routine's going out and doing things and trying to keep her mind off of Damon Salvatore which was almost impossible to do. When she had went out around town she had seen the dark haired vampire three or four times watching her. He would be across a parking lot or street standing there with his eyes on her. There was love and longing in his eyes like he wanted to approach her. Then Bonnie would blink or turn her head for a second and he would be gone.

Bonnie was lost in her thoughts when the door bell to her house rang. Getting up she walked to the door and opened it and was taken aback by who was standing there. Damon was there dressed in his usual all black attire in his leather jacket. Bonnie couldn't help but feel joy and love at seeing him standing there.

"Damon?" Bonnie started.

Damon swept his eyes over her body until they landed on her face. "I have something to tell you." He told her. "Can I come in?"

.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie stepped to the side and gestured for Damon to come in.

Damon walked pass her and into her house catching a big whiff of her scent as he did so and as always she smelled so good.

Bonnie shut the door and turned to him and for a while they just stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

Walking over to the couch Bonnie sat down and Damon sat down next to her.

Licking her lips Bonnie spoke. "I'm sorry about everything."

"I am too." Damon agreed voice quiet.

Bonnie looked at him. "I hated that I hurt you." She said sincerely.

Damon could hear the guilt in her voice. "I know that you are."

"It was just something that I felt like I had to do." Bonnie went on.

"For Elena." Damon shook his head. "I know why you did it and I won't hold a grudge against you for doing so."

Bonnie sighed. "Some how I wish that things could be different."

"Me too." Damon said "So I guess that we are still over."

"Yeah." Bonnie said

"I understand." Damon told her.

There was a moment of silence between them just looking at each other.

"What did you want to tell me?" Bonnie asked

Damon blinked his eyes he had lost train of thought looking into her gorgeous green eyes. "Came here to give you the heads up that I'm leaving."

"You're leaving Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked

Damon nodded his head. "Yes I'm going to take a break from this crazy town for a while."

Bonnie frowned. "Why?"

"There are different reasons but one big main one." Damon told her.

Bonnie put her hand on his knee "Tell me."

"Because I can't stay around here with you so near and not be able to have you." Damon confessed.

"I'm sorry Damon I know that I'm making this hard on you." Bonnie told him.

Damon shook his head. "No need to apologize."

The thought of him going away made Bonnie sad and she wanted so much to tell him to stay in town but what right did she had to ask him that when she was the one who broke it off. So she wouldn't ask him to stay. "Where are you going."

"New York City." Damon answered

Bonnie smiled a little. "New York is wonderful!"

"It is I have a place there that I haven't used in a while." Damon explained. "My flight leaves tomorrow morning at nine."

Bonnie felt a pang to her heart. "How long will you be there?"

Damon sighed. "It could be weeks or even months."

"I wish you good luck wherever you go." Bonnie told him and meant it.

"You too." Damon said "Being in New York maybe the best thing for the men around Mystic Falls."

"Why do you say that?" Bonnie asked.

Damon chuckled "Then I can avoid snapping the neck or breaking the bones of any man trying to come on to you."

Bonnie didn't know why that made her laugh but it did.

Damon eyes scanned her face. "I'll miss you Bonnie."

Bonnie felt sadness well up inside of her. "I'll miss you too." She said a single tear slipping from her eye.

Damon captured the tear with his thumb and brought his lips to hers.

Without hesitating Bonnie kissed him back parting her lips.

If this was going to be the last time that they were together than he would make it count and so would she. No words needed to be said because they both understood. He slipped his fingers into her pants and inside of her panties slipping his fingers inside of her. Bonnie moaned against his lips.

Damon pulled back from the kiss as he began working her with his fingers. Bonnie closed her eyes and kept moaning moving her hips to his fingers. He kept fingering her getting her wetter and wetter until his fingers were slick from her juices. He flicked his thumb over her clit causing Bonnie to shatter and orgasm into her panties and pants. Damon pulled his fingers out and licked her juices off.

Bonnie grabbed his face and kissed him hotly on his lips. They worked off their clothes until they were both nude. Bonnie grab his hand and lead him to her bedroom pushing him back on the bed she climbed over him. Kissing and licking all over his body causing him to groan in pleasure. She worked her way down his body until she was taking his cock into her mouth. Damon's back arched up off of the bed. Bonnie sucked and licked him like a pro. Sounds of pleasure escaped his lips and he tangled his fingers through her hair. She kept this up until he erupted into her mouth. Swallowing Bonnie worked her way back up his body.

She put her legs on either side of his head and lowered her dripping wet pussy onto his face. Understanding what she wanted Damon grabbed her hips and planted his mouth on her pussy groaning at how good she tasted. Bonnie rode his mouth as he devoured her. This went on for moments until he lashed onto her clit with his mouth causing her to come all over his face and into his mouth.

Damon shifted until her he was all top slipping his hard cock into her heated wet center he started to thrust into her. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist moving with him. He moved faster and harder in and out of her causing her to cry out in pleasure with each thrusts. If anything he would make sure that she would always think of him and that no man could ever fuck her as good as he could. His hips made a smacking sound as they connected him hers.

Suddenly he flipped her over so that she was on top. Bonnie rode him fast and uncontrolled. Damon could feel like they were both getting close. He reared up and captured her nipple in his mouth. Bonnie threw her head back and came hard. Grunting he released his seed inside of her with a few upward thrusts as her walls milked him.

Afterwards he held her as close as he could against his body.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was six o clock in the morning when he woke up. He looked across her in the dark as she laid sleeping peacefully beside him. He caressed her cheek tenderly wishing that he could stay but he had a flight to catch in a few hours.

Damon climbed out of bed and silently got dressed careful not to wake her. Then he grabbed a pin and paper and wrote a letter placing it on the night stand so that she could see. He leaned over the bed and placed a tender kiss on her forehead and with one last look at her he left.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie woke up to the sun shining in her bedroom. Yawning she felt for the spot next to her for Damon and saw that he wasn't there then she remembered that he was gone. Bonnie sat up looking around. She looked at the clock on the stand and realized that he was gone already it was Nine -Ten. A sadness filled Bonnie's heart. Then she saw the letter than he had written.

_Bonnie I hope that you see this. I'm sorry for leaving you like I did, please don't take it personally. Call me a bit of a coward maybe but leaving while you were still sleeping was easier than saying good bye to you face to face. I'm about to leave for New York but I wanted to let you know how happy being with you has made me. How much your love has meant to me and I'll always cherish the time that I had with you. I wish you all of the happiness in the world and no matter what if you ever need me just give me a call and I'll be there. Thank You for everything that you are. If you ever decide to make things work than I'll be in New York and here's my address….._

Bonnie read his address to his New York apartment and kept reading.

_You always have a special place in my heart. Have a good life witch. I love you._

_Damon._

Bonnie folded up the piece of paper as tears streamed down her cheeks.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Three Weeks Later.

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore as much as she loved Elena and respected their friendship, she could no longer be away from Damon. She was telling Caroline these through her ear piece as she drove home.

"You're going to New York?" Caroline asked

"Yes to tell Damon that I changed my mind about being with him." Bonnie said

"Good." Caroline said "I think that you should be with the man that you love."

Bonnie smiled. "Really Care."

"Don't get me wrong I care about Elena." Caroline said "But I don't think that you and Damon should be apart just to please her, if you want Damon than go and get him."

"That's what I'm going to do." Bonnie said

Caroline whistled. "Get that man back girl."

Bonnie laughed. "Thanks Care."

"No problem let me know how things go." Caroline stated.

Bonnie smiled to herself first thing when she woke up the next morning she would pack a couple of bags and look for a train ticket to New York. Then she would tell Damon that she choose him and that she should have all along. Even if Elena didn't like it she loved him too much not to be with him.

Bonnie ended her call with Caroline and pulled up in the drive way a few minutes later. She turned off her engine and stepped out of the car. She was about to walk to the front door of her house when she noticed a woman laid out on her lawn.

It was night out and Bonnie could barely make out the woman she stepped closer.

"Ma'am?" Bonnie asked

The woman shifted and groaned.

Bonnie moved onto the grass. "What's wrong?"

"Help me." The woman groaned.

"Hold on." Bonnie said filled with concern for the woman. She reached down to touch the woman to see what was wrong and was filled with the cold, dead feeling that she had whenever she touched a vampire. Alarmed Bonnie moved away from the woman.

Suddenly the woman hopped up like nothing was wrong flashing her fangs at Bonnie. "Hey you."

Bonnie held out her hand and sent the female vampire flying backwards. But before she could even move she felt a flash of wind behind her and someone grab her from behind and that cold, dead feeling ran through her again.

Bonnie opened her mouth to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth preventing her from doing so,

"We've got you now." A raspy voice of an unknown male vampire told her in her ear.

Bonnie felt a shudder go up her spine.

Before she could even respond the male vampire ripped into her shoulder with his fangs. She barely had time to register what was happening to her when the female vampire rushed at her lowering her head and ripping into Bonnie's side with her fangs. Bonnie's body exploded in pain as the two vampires drunk from her at the same time. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she helplessly struggled groaning and yelling out in pain against the hand over her mouth. They kept drinking from her until she felt weak and Bonnie saw nothing but black.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following late afternoon

Damon was in his New York apartment that over looked Manhattan. Three weeks being away from Mystic Falls and he missed Bonnie like crazy. A smile crept over his face when he thought about how much she would enjoy New York because he knew her so well. He still held out hope in his heart that she would change her mind and come back to him.

Damon's cell phone rang breaking into his thoughts. Reaching for it he looked at the ID and saw that it was Caroline calling. He answered. "What's up vampire Barbie?"

"Damon we need you in Mystic Falls, you need to come back ASAP." Caroline sounded frantic and worried.

"Why what's wrong?" Damon asked taking notice of her voice.

"It's Bonnie, she's gone and we can't find her." Caroline told him. "She's missing."


	12. Chapter 12

Damon was a bundle of nerves as he took the flight back to Virginia. He had compelled his way into the very next flight from New York to Virginia as soon as he had gotten off the phone with Caroline. He had found a flight back within a couple of hours of Caroline's phone call. Now he was very worried and concerned about what had happened to Bonnie. He hoped that she was okay because he didn't know what he would do if something bad ever happened to her. When the plane touched down he drove right to Mystic Falls. It was late evening by the time he had arrived at Bonnie's house where everyone was gathered.

Stefan, Caroline, Jack, and Elena were all there worried and concerned about Bonnie's where abouts and well being but Bonnie was no where to be seen.

Damon was barely able to hold himself together. "What happened?"

Caroline started. "I called Bonnie this morning and she wouldn't answer her phone, I kept calling back a couple of more times but still no answer. I didn't think much about it at first."

"When was the last time that you talked to her?" Damon wanted to know.

"Last night." Caroline said "None of us have heard from her since then."

"I came by this morning to check on her but she wasn't here." Jack shook his head. "She wasn't anywhere in this house or in her front or back yard. I found her purse and cell phone on the front yard but she was no where around."

"That's when we knew that something was wrong." Caroline said

Elena jumped in. "We asked all around the neighborhood and they haven't seen her either."

Damon swallowed. "Did you check around town?"

Stefan nodded his head. "We checked around all of her most popular hang out spots and she wasn't in or near any of them."

"We don't know where she could be." Elena said with true concern.

Caroline pressed her lips together in a firm line. "We think that someone might have taken her against her will."

"Are you sure about this?" Damon asked

"It was the only way that her sudden disappearance can be explained." Jack said "She wouldn't just go away without letting someone know where she was at."

Damon felt a sense of dread. "You're right."

"The question is who would take her?" Jack asked

"Klaus?" Damon questioned.

"I already checked with Klaus and his place, he says that he doesn't have her and I didn't see Bonnie there or smell her on him so I think he is telling the truth." Stefan said

Damon paced the room. "Then who else could have taken her?"

"Bonnie's a witch, it could be anyone at this point." Elena told him.

"She could have been missing since last night." Damon said really starting to worry. "We have to find her before it's too late."

"We will find her." Stefan assured.

"Okay I'm going to start looking for clues to see where she is at." Damon said

Caroline got to her feet. "Jack and I will go out around town and look for clues see if there is anything that we missed."

"Right and we're not going to stop until we find her." Jack said

With a few more words Jack and Caroline left to see what more they could do.

Damon ran a shaking head through his black hair.

Stefan stepped up. "It's going to be alright Damon."

Damon turned to his brother. "It's not going to be alright. I can't lose Bonnie, if something happens to her…." He couldn't finish the sentence because it hurt too much to think about.

Watching Damon's reaction over Bonnie missing Elena realized how much he truly loved her. Bonnie really had Damon's heart and it disappointed Elena to know this.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie stirred with a major headache and feeling very dizzy her stomach coiled and she had the feeling that she could vomit at any moment. Her clothes were soaked with her blood from the bite wounds that the vampires inflicted on her. Her bite wounds throbbed and ached with so much pain that she felt like she was on the verge of passing out again.

Bonnie saw that she was laying on the floor of some room. Bonnie sat up and felt a wave of dizziness go through her. Her stomach churned again and she felt like she was going to get sick. Grabbing the nearest thing next to her a metal trash can she emptied the contents of her stomach into the trash can. After she was done she moved the trash can to the side and groaned she felt so weak. Where was she?

The door opened to the room and Bonnie saw a tall man with blond hair and eyes so dark that they were almost black stepped in and approach her. Bonnie felt a mixture of fear and anger and knew that he was one of the vampires who attacked.

The vampires blood stained lips stretched out into a grin. "Finally you're up you've been out since last night."

"Where am I?" Bonnie asked

"Why would I tell you that?" The vampire said.

"Who are you?" Bonnie wanted to know.

He gestured. "Me? My name is Tony, how are you doing Bonnie Bennett?"

Bonnie felt a shiver go down her spine. "How do you know who I am?"

"All true vampires eventually know about the Bennett witches. Most lately you who are known to have a weakness for helping people." Tony said "That's why you fell for the trap that my sister Molly help me sat up."

"You can't get away with this." Bonnie said wishing that she wasn't so weak because of the blood drained from her. She was too weak to draw up any magic at the moment.

Tony looked amused. "I can't?"

"I have people looking for me." Bonnie told him knowing her friends.

"People like who?" Tony asked. "Damon Salvatore?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "How do you know about Damon?"

"Because Damon and I go way back." Tony told her.

"You were friends with Damon?" Bonnie asked

Tony look offended at the thought. "I was never friends with that bastard."

Bonnie could see that he held so kind of resentment for Damon. "Why have you done this? Why have you taken me?"

"Payback." Tony answered.

"Payback for what?" Bonnie questioned.

Tony sneered. "For what he did to me back in 1920." He explained. "It was in 1920 when I was at my home with my dear wife Christina I was so happy with her and loved her so much."

Bonnie watched Tony trying to think of a way to escape.

"Then one night Damon comes in and he just rips out her throat and drains her dry right in front of me killing Christina." Tony said with pain and anger. "He didn't even care that he had just killed my wife. He laughed in my face and forced his blood down my throat and snapped by neck and walked away."

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss." Bonnie swallowed. "But Damon's not like that anymore."

Tony rushed over to her with vampire speed.

Bonnie cringed back heart pounding in her chest.

"I don't care about any _changes_." Tony barked "I only care about getting my vengeance on Damon Salvatore."

"Please." Bonnie's voice was shaky.

"I have waited since 1920 to get my revenge." Tony went on. "I know that you're thinking that 1920 to 2012 it's a awfully long time to hold a grudge. But I had to wait until Damon found a woman that I could take from him like he took Christina away from me."

Bonnie was horrified by the rage in Tony's dark eyes.

Tony chuckled without the humor. "I thought that he found her in that brunette, you know the one who looks just like his maker Katherine? But after a while I noticed that although he cared about her and had feelings for this Elena that he really did love her like I loved Christina."

Bonnie swallowed tears crinkling at the corner of her eyes.

Tony lifted his eyes to her. "But you hold equal meaning , he does love you as much as I loved Dear Christina and so I'll will use you as my vengeance against him."

"You're going to kill me?" Bonnie asked throat going dry.

"Yes, Yes I will." Tony said "But not before I torture you nice and slow."

Bonnie frantically shook her head. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh but I have to." Tony corrected her. "I'm going to have a whole lot of fun with you." He dug his fingers deep into her bite wound that was in her side. He twisted as painfully as he could.

Bonnie's body convulsed from the pain as she screamed out in agony.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon frantically searched in and around Bonnie's house for any clue that he could find that could tell them who took her and where she had been taken to. A heavy since of dread filled Damon as he looked concerned that something bad had happened to her. That's when he got the idea to look in her car that was left parked on the drive way. He found a letter written to him right under the drivers seat. Whoever took her obviously wanted him to read it.

_How you doin' Damon Salvatore this is Tony. Now I know what you are thinking who in the hell is Tony? Let me refresh your memory it was 1920 one night you invaded the home of a peaceful loving couple. You without mercy killed the woman bit her neck and drained her of every drop of blood and you turned the man. Well I'm the man that you turned and the woman that you murdered was my dear wife Christina. You took her away from me and didn't even care. Do you know that it's like to have the love of your life snatched away from you? You're about to learn that very thing._

_I have your woman Bonnie Bennett with me. Don't worry she's alive for now but she won't be that way for very long. You see Salvatore I'm going to make her suffer for your sins against precious Christina. Got a taste of her my the way and it's truth about what they say a witches blood is much more tastier than a normal humans? Think about how funny that is by turning me way back then you now give me the power to hurt your woman. I will get my revenge on you and you'll hurt like I did when I lost Christina. An eye for an eye Damon, a life for a life. Think that you can find your bitch before I drain her of every drop of blood like you did with Christina? You'll know how I felt when you're holding a dead Bonnie Bennett in your arms._

_Tony_

Damon's hands shook as he read the letter. There was so much anger and bitterness in the words directed at the letter. Now he had no doubts that Bonnie was in danger and it filled him to the edge with concern and fear. Some man named Tony was using her to get back at him for something that he did way back in 1920. Damon was now scared shitless of losing Bonnie. He saw that Tony had sighed his name in blood, Bonnie's blood and new that she was hurt or injured. Damon stared down at the letter he'd never feared anything in his entire life more than he feared losing Bonnie at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Richmond, Virginia 1920**_

_He had been in Richmond for a couple of weeks having a good time drinking and bedding foolish, naive women before making meals out of them and getting rid of their bodies. Damon figured that if he was going to be a vampire he might as well have had fun while doing it and that's what he did._

_One night he was bored and hungry so he went looking for his next meal. He came up upon a couple sleeping in their bed looking on peaceful and happy to be together. His gums throbbed as he stirred down at the woman. Even when she was sleeping he could hear her heart rate and smell the blood that was under her skin. Damon stepped close to the bed extending his fangs. So grateful that he had tricked the woman before into inviting him in by pretending to be a man sales man. _

_The woman twisted in her sleep and opened her eyes. They landed on Damon and she yelled out in horror upon seeing him. The blond haired man jumped up in bed and saw Damon. He tried to fight Damon off but was no match for Damon's strength. Damon tossed him into a corner and turned his attention to the woman who was trying to get away from him. Damon moved to her with his vampire speed, grabbed her and ruthlessly bit into her throat. Her warm blood tasted so good he kept drinking and drinking and she kept screaming and screaming until her screams were no more. When the last drop was gone he let her dead body fall to the floor._

_Damon licked the blood lips and watched as the man let out mournful wails._

"_No Christina." He cried holding her body in his arms._

_Damon watched coldly without remorse._

_The man raised anger, tearful eyes to Damon. "You bastard you took her away from me."_

"_Opps." Damon laughed._

_Enraged the man charged at Damon and attacked him. Again Damon easily fought the man off. He held the man down and bite into his wrist forcing his blood down the throat of the man just for the fun of it. He then snapped his neck and walked out with a whistle._

Damon back in present time now knew that it was Tony and his wife Christina who he had attacked that night. Although he still didn't feel remorse for the act itself, he regretted that his past actions had now come back to hurt Bonnie. The last thing that he wanted was for Bonnie to suffer for the terrible things that he did and for who he was. She was far, far away from even being born when Damon killed Christina and yet here she was paying. If she died because of something that he did Damon knew that he would never be able to forgive himself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie felt worse with the more time that past way. Her body was weak from all of the blood loss and her bit wounds were throbbing in pain. Now she was looking eye to eye with the woman who had tricked her by pretending to be hurt on her front yard Tony's sister Molly.

Molly grinned flashing her fangs. "How are you doing?"

Bonnie ignored the question. "Please contact Damon Salvatore and tell him that I am here."

"Why would I do that?" Molly asked.

"He'll listen to me when I tell him not to kill you please." Bonnie pleaded.

Molly pursed her lips. "You're asking me to turn my back on my brother?"

Bonnie swallowed. "Why did you help him do this to me?"

"Because he's my brother. I was around back then to see how hard he took Christina's death." Molly answered "Tony dearly loved his wife and Damon took that away."

"I'm sorry that he had to go through that." Bonnie said

"Maybe you are." Molly shrugged a shoulder. "But is Damon Salvatore?"

Bonnie shook her head. "He's not what he once was and has changed into a better man."

"You seem like a sweet girl." Molly said "Too bad that you have to pay for Damon's sins."

Bonnie's bottom lip trembled. "Please you don't have to kill me."

Molly looked at her. "I won't be the one killing you that's all on Tony. It was really hard for him to accept being a vampire for his first few years. He fed off of animals and rats. But then he started to think about revenge on Damon and switched to hunting humans. But me I wanted to be a vampire."

Molly went on with her story. "Tony refused to turn me at first until I promised that I would help him get revenge on Damon and he turned me in 1927 and so how we are now."

Bonnie was silent as she had nothing to say.

Molly looked her over. "Your blood tastes so rich and powerful, I don't know how Damon can resist not draining you dry."

"Because he can control himself and he loves me." Bonnie told her.

"Yes a vampire in love with a witch how cute." Molly mocked. "How about giving me another taste of your blood."

Bonnie cringed back. "No."

"That wasn't a question." Molly said biting into Bonnie arm.

Bonnie groaned at in pain as Molly began drinking her blood.

Molly made humming sounds like she was really enjoying the taste of Bonnie's blood.

For a while Bonnie was terrified that Molly wasn't going to stop.

Suddenly Tony rushed up to Molly pulling her off of Bonnie. "Enough before you kill her before I get through with her."

"Sorry Tony her blood is just so good." Molly licked her lips.

Tony looked at his sister. "You'll get more soon enough just leave me alone with her."

Molly pouted and left the room.

Tony turned to Bonnie with barbed wire in his hand. "Time to get the fun started."

Bonnie felt her heart jumped to her throat when she saw the barbed wire. "What are you doing?"

"It's called torture." Tony told her.

"Look you don't have to do this." Bonnie begged.

Tony leaned into her. "Tell me how much do you love Damon."

"Very much with all of my heart." Bonnie admitted.

"Then your heart would break at having him die wouldn't it?" Tony asked

Bonnie felt tears well up in her eyes. "Yes my heart would break."

"So you understand where I'm coming from?" Tony went on. "He must pay for taking Christina from me."

Bonnie shook her head. "Killing me won't bring back your wife."

"No but it will get Damon to feel the pain that I felt." Tony smiled coldly holding up the barbed wire. "Now this is really going to hurt."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon told the others about Tony's letter and his revenge plans against him. They all started to look for clues about where Tony could have lived so they could go and try and find Bonnie. Damon was nearly going insane with worry and concern over Bonnie. Praying that he would find her before it was too late.

Elena approached him. "Can we talk?"

"I don't have time for this Elena." Damon told her.

"Please Damon hear me out." Elena said

Damon who was clearly on edge was ready to lash out in Elena said anything wrong. "If you've come over here to try and convince me that I have feelings for you still save it, my heart belongs to Bonnie now."

Elena frowned. "I know."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You know?"

"I didn't want to accept it at first, I thought that if I made Bonnie break it off with you that you would just move on, like you always have in one of your flings before." Elena said

"Bonnie is not just some fling to me." Damon said

Elena nodded her head. "I know that, I know."

Damon eyed her. "Did you think that I would run into your arms after she ended it with me?"

"That was my hope." Elena confessed.

"How could you be so self fish after everything that Bonnie has done for you?" Damon boomed.

Elena pressed her lips in a firm line. "Yes it was self fish and I admit that. It was just so hard one day you're coming to me and confessing your love and the next you're looking at Bonnie how you used to look at me and you're in love with her."

Damon nodded his head. "I never would have expected to fall in love with Bonnie but I did and I love her with all of my heart."

"I can see that." Elena said

Damon ran a hand through his hair. "After all of the things that I did to hurt her, I'm just a lucky man to have her love me."

Elena looked at him. "Bonnie deserves to be loved by a man, she's lucky to have your heart."

"Us being together Bonnie and I it wasn't done to hurt you. We didn't want you to get hurt Elena." Damon explained. "But we couldn't stay apart from each other."

"You're right." Elena said "I'm sorry for making Bonnie choose between us."

"I believe that you are." Damon said

Elena brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm so worried about her right now and that I will never get the chance to say that I'm sorry to her for making her choose."

Damon sighed. " We'll find her and you'll get your chance to apologize."

Jack came into the room looking between the two. "We found Tony's address."


	14. Chapter 14

Damon and Stefan quickly made their way over to Tony's address eager to save Bonnie. They arrived approaching the house together the door opened and out stepped Molly.

Molly looked at the two of them and purred. "Hello Boys." She said

"I believe that your brother has something that belongs to me." Damon told her.

"Just who would that be?" Molly asked

"Bonnie Bennett she's here isn't she?" Stefan asked

Molly shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah but if you think you're getting her back then you have another thing coming."

Damon stepped up to her. "Stand in my way and I will kill you."

"Like you killed my brother's wife?" Molly asked "Tony is teaching you a lesson in messing with him."

"Out of my way bitch." Damon told her.

"Why don't you come on in and make me move out of the way." Molly challenged.

Stefan stepped up next to his brother. "Go on in and find her I'll take care of her."

Molly turned her attention to Stefan. "If it's a fight you want."

"Bring it on." Stefan told Molly.

Molly hissed and charged at Stefan.

Stefan vamped out and started to fight Molly.

As his brother took on Tony's sister Damon ran into the house searching for Bonnie. He looked every where until he came up on a room. Kicking in the door Damon barged in. He could smell the overwhelming scent of her blood before he even laid his eyes on her. When he did his heart broke into one million pieces. She was on the floor her clothes stained with her blood. She was laying in her own pool of blood. He could see that she had multiple vampire bite wounds all over her body. Her body was wrapped in barbed wire piercing her skin causing blood to drip down from the wounds.

Seeing Bonnie like this and knowing that she had been tortured by the hands of Tony hurt Damon to the core. He moved towards her.

"Bonnie." He called out but she didn't answer because she was unconscious. "Hold on."

In a dust of vampire speed Tony appeared behind Damon. "You're too late to save her."

Damon turned to face Tony enraged. "Fucking coward."

"Funny that what I thought about you when you killed my Christina." Tony retorted.

"You should have come after me and not her." Damon said

"But where would the fun in that be?" Tony asked "I have waited many, many years for this moment."

Damon glared at Tony. "And now you're going to die for what you did to her."

Tony grinned showing that his teeth were stained with Bonnie's blood. "Soon you will know what it feels like to lose the woman that you love."

"Over my undead Bonnie." Damon coolly said

"Perfect timing Damon." Tony sneered "Now watch me kill your woman just like you killed Christina in front of me." Tony took a step towards where Bonnie laid.

Damon vamped out and tossed Tony away from Bonnie.

Tony vamped out and attacked Damon.

The two fought in a blur flying around the room in vampire speed. Punches, kicks, and bites were exchanged. As the two tossed each other and slammed each others bodies into any hard surface that was there. Their fight went on for a couple of minutes before Damon gained the upper hand over Tony. Damon punched a hand in Tony's chest and grabbed a hold of his heart.

Tony's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Go to your _wife_ because I'm sending you to be with her." Damon told Tony. He ripped out the heart and Tony fell to the ground dead. Tossing the heart Damon rushed over to Bonnie.

He knelled down beside her and with his bare hands ripped the barbed wire from her body. Unshed tears were in his icy blue eyes she was alive but barely she had lost so much blood and her heart beat was fate. He cradled her body in his arms making some of her blood stain his clothes.

"I've got you." Biting into his wrist he put it to her mouth. At first the blood just ran down her lips as she was too unconscious to drink.

"Come on you have to drink." Damon pleaded with her.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered and she started to swallow as his blood filled her throat.

Damon kept his wrist pressed against her lips. "You're doing good."

Bonnie took a few more gulps groaning in pain but she did not open her eyes.

Damon watched as his blood started to heal her wounds relief running through him. "I'm getting you out of here." He got to his feet carrying her in his arms. He walked out of the house with her and saw Stefan standing over Molly's dead body.

Stefan looked up and saw Damon carrying Bonnie. He rushed and his face crinkled in concern upon seeing Bonnie. "What happened to her?"

"They tortured her." Damon answered. "I gave her some of my blood."

"My God." Stefan said

"Let's get her back to the boarding house." Damon said heading towards his car.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie had regained consciousness and Damon's blood had healed her wounds by the time that they had arrived back to the boarding house. He carried her up to his room where he stripped her out of her blood stained clothes and ran a hot bath for him. He placed her in the bathtub and washed the blood and dirt from her body and hair. He washed her until she was clean and helped her dry off and get dressed,

Although Bonnie was physically better because of his blood the ordeal with Tony had put her through an emotional wreck. She broke down in his arms and Damon held and comforted her as she cried.

Some time later he laid with her in his bed just holding her and thankful to have her safe with him after he didn't know where she was. Grateful that he had found her before Tony could end her life.

Bonnie was comforted by the feeling of being back in his arms. "I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Damon asked

"Before I was kidnapped I was planning to come and see you in New York." Bonnie admitted "To tell you that I changed my mind."

Damon smirked. "Couldn't resist me for long huh?"

"No I couldn't." Bonnie said with a curve of her lips. "But you already know that."

Damon ran his fingers through her hair. "I was holding out hope that you would come back to me."

Bonnie caressed his cheek. "I should have never ended it with you, should have stayed and worked it out."

Damon looked at her. "It's alright I know that you did it with good intensions."

"So will you be my boyfriend again Damon Salvatore?" Bonnie ask.

"Why yes I will Bonnie Bennett." Damon told her with a grin.

Bonnie smiled "I'm glad that you're my man again."

"I'm glad to be your man again" Damon commented.

Bonnie sighed. "It was horrible being in that room with Tony torturing me."

Damon frowned. "Can't tell you how sorry that I am that you had to pay for something that I have done in my past."

She could hear the guilt in his voice. "I know that you are and I can't blame you for something that happened so long ago, I know that you've changed into a better man."

"I was never going to be at peace until I found you." Damon told her

"Thinking about you and knowing that you would come to rescue me gave me hope." Bonnie said

Damon's eyes scanned her face. "I would crawl to the ends of the earth for you."

"I know." Bonnie said

"I love you." Damon told her

Bonnie closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. "Love you too Damon."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie woke up the next morning in Damon's room her body pain free and completely healed. She looked around to see that Damon wasn't in bed.

"Damon?" She called out.

Damon came out of the bathroom shirtless in black jeans, his hair was damp like he had just gotten through with a shower. "Yes my witch?"

"I was just wondering where you were." Bonnie told him.

"Here I am." Damon said "Feeling better?"

Bonnie smiled. "I am thanks to you."

Damon approached the bed reaching down and touching her cheek. "You're one tough cookie Judgey it's one of the things that I love about you so much."

"I should thank the others for their help in rescuing me." Bonnie said

"You'll get the chance to do so." Damon said "Need anything?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "I could use some breakfast."

"Then it's breakfast that you will get." Damon told her.

Bonnie climbed out of the bed and stood in front of him. "I'm such a lucky girl."

"I'm a lucky man." Damon said and brought his lips to hers for a kiss. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Elena stepped into the room seeing the two in an embrace. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

Bonnie turned her attention to Elena. "No that's okay."

Elena turned to Damon. "Can I please talk to Bonnie alone."

Damon nodded his head going over to the drawer and putting on a shirt. "I'll go and fix you that breakfast." He said to Bonnie before leaving the room.

For a few moments the two women just stood in silence.

Elena cleared her throat. "I'm glad to see that you're okay, I was really worried about you."

"Thanks Lena." Bonnie softly said "What do you want to talk about?"

Elena looked at Bonnie. "I came here to apologize to you."


	15. Chapter 15

Bonnie looked over at her life long friend. "You want to apologize?"

"Yes." Elena sighed. "For my actions with you and Damon."

Understanding Bonnie nodded her head but said nothing.

Elena went on. "I was very angry and hurt when I found out that you and Damon were together but that doesn't excuse what I did."

Bonnie rubbed her arms. "The last thing that we wanted was for you to get hurt."

"I know." Elena said

"I shouldn't have been dating Damon behind your back and I should have let you known." Bonnie told her. "But I didn't keep it from you for mean reasons."

Elena eyed Bonnie. "You did it to protect my feelings and I understand that."

Bonnie sighed. "Damon…he was the last man that I expected to fall in love with. I mean I hated him but then I saw this different side of him and the next thing that I know had these feelings for him."

Elena nodded her head. "I can't blame you for falling for him."

"Even while you still have feelings for him?" Bonnie asked

"You can't help how you feel." Elena said "I know that as much as any person."

Bonnie stepped closer to Elena. "I love you like a sister Lena and I don't want our friendship ruined over this. "

"Me either." Elena agreed. "Which is why I must apologize for making you choose, I shouldn't have done that."

"I believe that you are sorry." Bonnie commented

Elena looked her friend in the eye. "I can see now that I didn't have the right to be as angry at you as I was Damon is not my boyfriend and never was. You two have the right to be together if you want to be. I'm sorry for what I said and did involving the two of you being together and I hope that you accept."

"Of course I accept your apology Lena." Bonnie told her with a smile.

"Thank you." Elena said breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome." Bonnie said

"So I guess that you and Damon are back together?" Elena asked

"We are." Bonnie confirmed "I just couldn't stay broken up with Damon I love him too much not to be with him."

Elena brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm glad to hear that I really am. I care about you and Damon both and wouldn't want you miserable just to please me. I hope that the relationship works for the two of you."

Bonnie smiled again. "That's very big of you to say."

"I mean it after thanking about it a lot apologizing and accepting you and Damon together was the right thing to do." Elena went on. "You deserve someone that makes you happy and so does Damon I have to let him go for the sake of all of us."

"You deserve someone who makes you happy to and I hope that you find him whether it's with Stefan or someone else." Bonnie said

Elena smiled. "Are we good?"

"Yes we are more than good." Bonnie exclaimed.

Elena leaned giving Bonnie a hug. "I love you, best friends forever right."

Bonnie hugged back. "Best friends forever."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elena had apologized to Damon and Bonnie but she knew that they weren't the only ones that she had to make things right with. She went to Stefan and apologized for everything that she did to hurt him.

Stefan stood as she listened to her apology. "I appreciate your apology."

"I really mean it Stefan I'm sorry for what I did to you." Elena said

"You really hurt me Elena for playing me while you were lusting after Damon." Stefan told her.

Elena frowned "I know that I did. It was wrong for me to go back and forth between you and Damon. I'm sorry for how I hurt you and hope that you can forgive me."

Stefan shook his head. "It will take some time for me to forgive you for what you did but it's not out of the question."

"All that I ask is for you to leave your heart open to forgiveness." Elena told him. "You take all of the time that you need."

"I will." Stefan said

"Did I ruin any chance of us getting back together?" Elena asked

"You know that I will always love you Elena." Stefan said

"But not enough to give me another chance?" Elena asked

Stefan shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know I'm not going to make any promises, like I said I need some time."

"Even if we never are that way again and never can get back what we had is there any hope that we can at least be friends?" Elena asked

Stefan smiled. "Of course there is hope that we can be friends you know that I'll always care about you."

Elena felt better and hopeful. "Yes I do know that as I will always care about you. Thank you for hearing me out."

Stefan nodded his head. "You're welcome."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

One Month Later.

Bonnie was in her bedroom at her house packing the rest of her bags. Damon had told her to pack clothes and other items saying that he was taking her on a trip. He didn't tell her where he was taking her just that she deserved a break from the craziness of Mystic Falls and that he was surprising her by where he was going to take her. Bonnie finished up packing her bags just as Jack came in.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked

"Just about." Bonnie answered. "Can you help me carry my bags in the living room?"

"Sure." Jack said.

Bonnie grabbed a couple of luggage bags and Jack grabbed the rest they took them to the living room and put them down. Caroline was also there.

"Looks like you are ready." Caroline said

"Yes Damon is on his way over to pick me up." Bonnie said

"Did he tell you where the two of you are going?" Caroline asked

Bonnie shook her head. "He won't tell me and says that I'll find out when we get there."

"Where ever you are going I hope that you have a good time." Caroline said

"Right just relax and think of nothing else besides having fun." Jack told her. "We'll hold down the fort of Mystic Falls while you are gone."

"I'll be sure to do that guys." Bonnie said

Caroline cleared her throat. "By any chance could you bring me back a souvenir wherever you are going."

Jack laughed "Caro!"

"What did I say wrong?" Caroline asked with a grin

Bonnie chuckled. "I'll bring all of my friends something back where ever we go."

"Great." Caroline said "We have to go now see you why you get back."

"Yeah later." Jack said

Bonnie waved. "Bye guys."

Jack and Caroline left. Bonnie spent the next twenty minutes making sure that she had everything for her trip before Damon came and picked her and her luggage up.

Bonnie sat in the passengers seat of Damon's car as he drove them to where ever they were going to.

"So where are we going?" Bonnie asked

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." Damon told her.

"Not even a little hint?" Bonnie asked

Damon glanced sideways at her. "Nope."

Bonnie sighed and rode the rest of the way in silence until he pulled up into a airport and passed through security check driving up onto a run way where a big private jet waited.

"Why are we at a airport?" Bonnie asked

Damon grinned "Because we have to fly to where we have to go." He gestured to the private jet.

Bonnie leaned forward eying the jet in shock. "You own a private jet?"

"No I'm just borrowing it from a friend." Damon answered

Bonnie couldn't quite believe what was going on. "And that is for us?"

"Well it's not for the president of the United States." Damon joked

They got out of the car and loaded themselves and their luggage onto the private lavish jet. Before Bonnie knew it the jet was taking off into the air. She looked at Damon who was sitting across from her.

"This is unbelievable." Bonnie told him clearly excited.

Damon winked at her. "Just wait and see where we are going."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The jet ride lasted for hours and hours causing Bonnie to take a long nap on the plane. After a while she felt someone nudging her.

"Wake up little witch." Damon told her

Bonnie sat up from the couch she was laying on and rubbed at her eyes. "What? What's going on?"

"We have arrived at out designation and are about to land." Damon let her know.

"Really where?" Bonnie asked

Damon gestured to one of the windows. "See for yourself."

Bonnie looked out of the window and saw a beautiful familiar Europe city that they were flying over. She looked back at him touched and warmed. "Damon you took me here?"

Damon smiled. "Welcome to Paris , France Bonnie."

Bonnie couldn't believe that he had took her to Paris one of the most romantic cities that the world had to offer. When the plane landed it was evening Paris time so they booked their hotel room and he then took her out for a romantic dinner at one of Paris's best restaurants. Then they went back to their hotel room a beautfil suite that over looked the wonderful city.

Bonnie was looking forward to the eight or so more days that she would be spending in Paris with Damon. It was all that a woman could ask for.

"This is so lovely." Bonnie told him.

Damon approached her. "You like Paris."

"I love Paris." Bonnie looked at him. "But not as much as I love you."

"I love you too." Damon told her caressing her cheek. "Coming back to Mystic Falls was the best decision that I ever made because I met you."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was fate that brought us together."

"You're right." Damon said "That's why I'm not letting you go."

"I do plan on letting you go either." Bonnie told him.

Damon brought his lips to hers for a kiss and lead her to the bedroom where they made slow and passionate love. He made a promise to himself to cherish all of the time that he had to be with Bonnie Bennett.

THE END

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**This is as far as I could take the story beyond the one shot that I planned at first. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, your support is appreciated and I can't say that enough. Thank you for taking your time to read and review this story. I apologize for my other stories that have not been updated in a while, I still have writers block on some of them and don't want to write without a vision of what I want. But hopefully the writers block will clear. Bamon Rocks!**


End file.
